Boku no Pokémon Academia
by Monedita123
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki tiene el objetivo de convertirse en el entrenador Pokémon más fuerte de todos. Junto a sus estúpidos amigos, Kirishima y Kaminari, emprenderán un viaje lleno de aventuras, rivales, amistad y, quizás, algo más. [KiriKami & KatsuDeku]
1. Introducción

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **• Este fanfic es una mezcla extraña entre el anime y los videojuegos de Pokémon.**

 **• Habrá referencias y guiños al anime, sobre todo a la región de Sinnoh.**

 **• La historia se desarrollará en una nueva región, donde estarán absolutamente todos los Pokémon de todas las generaciones.**

 **• Habrá gimnasios, concursos, Liga Pokémon (versión videojuego y anime), Frente de Batalla y un largo etc.**

 **• La historia avanzará desde el punto de vista de Bakugou, y su rival será Midoriya. Cada uno tendrá a sus respectivos compañeros de viaje.**

 **• A veces habrá capítulos centrados en algunos personajes secundarios para que tengan algo de desarrollo (Ej: Yaoyorozu Momo)**

 **• Las únicas ships fijas son el KatsuDeku y el KiriKami. Ambas avanzarán lentamente y, de momento, no habrá ningún otra ship ya que esto se centra principalmente en la aventura Pokémon.**

 **• No habrá mega evoluciones ni movimientos Z por el simple hecho de que no son de mi agrado.**

 **• No todos los Pokémon que tendrán estarán relacionados al 100% con los quirks de los personajes (lo digo por los Pokémon iniciales de algunos), pero sí trataré que hayan bastantes parecidos.**

 **• También aparecerán personajes que de momento solo salen en el manga de BnHA.**

 **• Además** ** _, los_** _ **openings**_ **que pondré al inicio irán cambiando según avance la historia y, a veces, en lo que se base. (Ej: cuando llegue el Frente de Batalla, será el opening de dicho frente y, en la Liga, el de la de** ** _Sinnoh_** **)**

* * *

 ** _El mundo Pokémon._**

Un inmenso lugar en el que habitan centenares de diferentes Pokémon, ya sea en mar, tierra o aire. Bosques, ríos, cuevas, ciudades... Básicamente, puedes encontrar a estas criaturas en cualquier parte.

Junto a los humanos, conviven día a día. Pueden ser capturados para ser participantes en diversos combates o concursos, viajando al lado de su compañero humano en busca de un objetivo que tenga este decidido.  
Otros, en cambio, simplemente viven tranquilamente, sin experimentar ninguna aventura, cerca de las personas.

Esta es la historia de Bakugou Katsuki, un joven que tiene un objetivo en mente y que hará todo lo posible por llegar a cumplirlo.  
Junto a sus amigos, Kaminari Denki y Kirishima Eijirou, afrontarán todo tipo de desafíos y emprenderán un viaje lleno de momentos que nunca olvidarán.

La aventura solo acaba de empezar.


	2. Ese inútil nunca podrá ganarme

—Bien, esto es todo —finalizó Aizawa a pocos segundos de que la campana sonase—. Suerte y todo eso... —agregó con un largo bostezo y dispuesto a retirarse.

El característico timbre marcó el final de las clases; por fin había llegado el deseado día.

—¡¿Qué Pokémon escogerás?! —se podía escuchar la alegre voz de algunas chicas que se habían levantado a comentar lo que harían después.

La escuela Pokémon U.A. preparaba durante tres años a los alumnos que se inscribían en ella para que, una vez graduados, dieran comienzo a su futura aventura.

La mayoría de los veinte estudiantes de una de las clases se encontraban conversando alegremente mientras recogían sus cosas y, algunos, decidían formar equipos para emprender el viaje que realizarían juntos.

—¡Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san, es un placer poder viajar a vuestro lado! —se podía escuchar la voz de Iida con gran ilusión y ciertas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Será divertido! —exclamaba Ochako con una sonrisa.

La mayoría se separarían y recorrerían su propio camino, pero otros seguirían juntos y dispuestos a embarcarse en las nuevas aventuras que les esperaban.

Cada joven con un ideal diferente, con un sueño que cumplir y nuevas metas por alcanzar... y Bakugou Katsuki era uno de esos.

No tenía pensado viajar con nadie pues sería un retraso y una molestia en su camino. Bakugou deseaba convertirse en maestro Pokémon y derrotar a All Might, el actual entrenador más poderoso de toda la región.

—¡Hey, Bakugou!

Pero, para su buena suerte, no podría deshacerse de ciertos chicos que se le habían acercado desde que estaba en primero.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No tendrás pensado irte así sin más, verdad?! —volvió a reclamar el molesto sujeto.

Kirishima Eijirou era como una garrapata. Desde el primer año se le había pegado y le seguía a todas partes junto a otro chico que era mucho peor.

—¡Vamos, Bakugou! ¡Sabemos que quieres viajar con nosotros! —agregó otro rubio con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo enfadar bastante a Katsuki.

Kaminari Denki.

Ese era peor; definitivamente le sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero, por más que intentase negarlo, se había acostumbrado. Se había acostumbrado a la persistencia de esos dos idiotas y el cómo se mantenían a su lado siempre.

—Haced lo que os salga de los huevos —sentenció con rabia, cogió sus cosas y se largó sin despedirse siquiera del resto de sus compañeros con los que había pasado aquellos tres años.

Una vez graduados, podían dirigirse al laboratorio del Profesor N.13 para recibir a su primer Pokémon y todo lo necesario para comenzar una aventura.

—¡No puedo esperar! —exclamaba Eijirou con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Lo mejor es que nuestro tutor ha sido Aizawa! —siguió Kaminari alegremente—. ¡Ya sabes, es el As de la Pirámide Batalla!

Bakugou fruncía el ceño cada vez más al ser rodeado por aquellos dos tipos; uno a cada lado suyo. Gritaban y hablaban felizmente de todo lo que habían pasado en U.A. y lo que les esperaba por conocer.

Definitivamente, Katsuki no sabía cuánto más podría soportar lo hiperactivos que estaban siendo esos dos.

—¡Hey, Bakugou! ¿Qué Pokémon piensas elegir? —inquirió Kirishima con curiosidad.

Eran como moscas que no dejaban de moverse a su lado y que, encima, podían hablar.

 **[...]**

La región de Musutafu. Sin lugar a duda, un sitio al que miles de entrenadores acuden por el simple hecho de la gran diversidad de Pokémon que hay. Desde Kanto hasta Alola, la variedad de criaturas que habitan en la región impresiona a la gente y llama la atención de diversos turistas. Gimnasios, concursos, competiciones, Liga Pokémon y el Frente de Batalla son algunos de los objetivos que la gente tiene en mente.

—¡¿Quieres ser coordinador Pokémon?! —exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de Kaminari.

—¡Es que son geniales! —siguió Denki con entusiasmo—. ¡Puedo lucirme junto a mi Pokémon mientras muchísima gente nos ve! ¡Es alucinante!

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban en la puerta de la casa de Bakugou esperando a que este saliera para llevárselo al laboratorio Pokémon. El momento de ir a por su inicial había llegado y estaban demasiado ilusionados al respecto.

—¡KATSUKI, NO TE OLVIDES LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA! —se pudo escuchar un grito dentro de aquel hogar.

—¡YA LO SÉ, MIERDA!

—Oh, ahí está —comentó Kirishima al reconocer con gran facilidad aquellos gritos.

La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a un amargado salir con una mochila llena de cosas y una gorra; tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido.

—¡Muy buenas, Mitsuki-san! —saludaron Denki y Eijirou al ver salir a la madre de Bakugou.

—¡Ah, hola chicos! —respondió con alegría mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo para jalarle con brusquedad de la mochila—. ¡Gracias por cuidar a este mocoso insoportable! —agradeció mientras mantenía sujeto al rabioso rubio.

—¡No hay de qué! —respondió Kirishima.

—¡Déjalo en nuestras manos! —siguió Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡SUÉLTAME, MIERDA! —se quejaba Bakugou haciendo el intento de soltarse de su madre.

—¡En fin, os deseo mucha suerte en vuestro viaje! —siguió Mitsuki soltando de una vez a su amargado hijo—. Si os causa algún problema, llamadme y me lo llevo de regreso al pueblo —finalizó señalando a Katsuki.

—¡Sí! —respondieron Kirishima y Kaminari con una sonrisa cómplice.

Bakugou solo maldecía mientras apretaba los dientes. Sabía perfectamente que si soltaba algún insulto como " _Vieja bruja_ ", su madre se lo llevaría de vuelta a casa en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Buen viaje! —se despidió con cierta alegría; su hijo por fin se iría de casa.

 **[...]**

—¡I-Izuku! ¡¿De verdad llevas todo?! ¡¿N-No te arrepientes?! Ya sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras y...

—M-Mamá, no te preocupes... —trató Midoriya de tranquilizar—. Me estás avergonzando... —murmuró con nerviosismo al notar cómo Uraraka e Iida parecían estar controlando su risa por detrás.

 **[...]**

Kirishima y Kaminari rodeaban alegremente al amargado Bakugou mientras hablaban con gran ilusión sobre la aventura que iban a comenzar.

Lo que más ansiaban era elegir a su primer Pokémon, el cual recibirían al llegar al laboratorio del Profesor N.13, conocido por entregar el inicial a los jóvenes que querían emprender una aventura por primera vez.

Para empezarla tenían dos opciones: comenzar llevando un Pokémon recibido por parte de alguien (ya sea un familiar o amigo) o dar inicio con el Pokémon que entregaría el Profesor. En el caso del trío de chicos que se aproximaban hacia al laboratorio, habían optado por la segunda opción.

—Todavía no sé cuál escogeré... —comentaba Denki cerrando los ojos y bastante pensativo.

—¡Yo ya lo tengo claro! —agregó Eijirou con una sonrisa.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al laboratorio, el que, para su desgracia, estaba lleno de bastante gente. Habían jóvenes por todos lados y una larga fila de inexpertos entrenadores que parecían estar esperando a recibir su primer Pokémon.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó el alegre rubio al ver todo lo que tendrían que esperar.

—Supongo que es normal —suspiró el pelirrojo pasando una mano por su nuca—. La mayoría son también de U.A...

Katsuki se limitó a chasquear la lengua y posicionarse en la fila junto a sus compañeros.

La espera valdría la pena de no ser porque hubo algo que llamó su atención; un característico cabello verde resaltaba entre la multitud que salía del laboratorio.

 _"El puto Deku..."_

Aquello enfadó a Bakugou.

Ver cómo Izuku salía del laboratorio con un Pokémon en brazos y seguido por Uraraka e Iida, los cuales también tenían un Pokémon diferente junto a ellos, era algo que molestaba a Katsuki.

—¿Ese no es Todoroki? —comentó Denki mientras señalaba con el pulgar el sitio por el que pasaba un joven de cabello bicolor que tenía un Squirtle en su espalda; por un segundo, le pareció ver que aquel Pokémon tortuga llevaba gafas de sol.

—Eso parece. Pensé que estaría con el grupo de Midoriya, qué raro —agregó Kirishima al ver que Shouto se alejaba en solitario—. Y hablando de Midoriya... —prosiguió notando la presencia de un trío de amigos que se acercaba.

—¡Hey! —saludó Kaminari al darse cuenta también.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos! —exclamó Iida mientras se ajustaba las gafas y sujetaba con la otra mano a un pequeño Treecko.

—¡¿También venís a por vuestro primer Pokémon?! —exclamó Uraraka con ilusión; en los brazos llevaba un Bulbasaur que había comenzado a morderle suavemente la mano izquierda.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Kirishima cerrando un puño y con decisión.

Mientras Tenya, Ochako, Denki y Eijirou conversaban alegremente sobre la aventura que iban a empezar, Midoriya se mantenía algo al margen mientras trataba de evadir con nerviosismo la mirada de cierta persona.

—Deku —la voz de su amigo de la infancia le sobresaltó un poco.

—H-Hola, Kacchan...

—¿En serio? ¿Un Torchic? —agregó frunciendo el ceño y mirando mal al pequeño Pokémon que llevaba Izuku en brazos.

—Sí...

—Si crees que vas a poder superarme, estás...

Pero Bakugou no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cierto dolor por algo demasiado caliente en su cara; el Torchic de Midoriya había usado _Ascuas_ y, ahora, estaba mirando bastante mal al rubio amargado.

— _¡_ _Torchic_ _chic! (¡Jódete!)_ —gruñó el pequeño pollo naranja.

Básicamente, ese Pokémon tenía la personalidad de Bakugou.

—¡T-Torchic! —trató Izuku de regañar cada vez más nervioso por cómo se estaba comenzando a enfadar Katsuki.

Si no fuese por las voces del resto de sus compañeros, aquel rubio no hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo en arremeter contra Izuku y su pollo naranja que escupía fuego.

—¡Midoriya-kun, es hora de irnos! ¡Si queremos llegar a la primera ciudad en menos de una semana, tenemos que agilizar y organizar mejor nuestro tiempo para poder...

—¡Chicos, nos vemos! —se despidió Ochako interrumpiendo la charla de Tenya y dispuesta a adelantarse.

—¡Claro! —respondieron los jóvenes con alegría.

—B-Bueno... —comenzó Midoriya evadiendo la mirada de Bakugou—. Nos vemos, Kacchan —se despidió pasando rápidamente por el lado de Katsuki, para unirse al resto de sus compañeros de viaje, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

El rubio apretó los dientes con rabia al recordar nuevamente el rostro de Izuku. Le enfadaba el hecho de que el de cabello verde quisiera ser lo mismo que él y, por tanto, llegar a derrotarle. La simple idea de siendo vencido por Deku era algo imposible; algo que impediría a toda costa y sin importar el qué.

 _"Ese inútil nunca podrá ganarme."_

—¡Hey, Bakugou! —la voz de sus molestos compañeros llamaron su atención.

La fila para recibir a su primer Pokémon cada vez avanzaba más rápido y su turno se aproximaba.

 **[...]**

◓ ** _To Be_** _ **Continued**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 **P** **róximo capítulo** **:**

 **«Un pequeño gusano»**

 **Fecha de publicación:**

 **• Miércoles 20 de Junio 2018** **•**

* * *

 **Cualquier opinión, consejo, etc. es bienvenido!**


	3. Un pequeño gusano

El esperado momento había llegado.

Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou se hallaban, por fin, dentro del laboratorio donde el profesor se encargaría de entregarles su primer Pokémon.

—¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes! —exclamó N.13 al verles bastante ansiosos por adquirir a su inicial—. Supongo que ya tendréis claro qué Pokémon queréis —agregó mientras abría un maletín en el que se podía observar un gran número de pokéballs.

—¡Totodile! —exclamó Kirishima cerrando un puño con decisión.

—Cyndaquil —sentenció Bakugou acercándose.

El profesor asintió y no tardó en localizar las respectivas pokéballs para sujetarlas y lanzarlas, haciendo que salieran los mencionados Pokémon.

—¡Quil! —se pudo escuchar el sonido del Pokémon tipo fuego y cómo parecía ilusionado al ver a su nuevo dueño.

A la vez, también se pudo oír al Totodile y cómo Eijirou se agachaba y abría los brazos haciendo que el pequeño de tipo agua se acercase a él rápidamente.

—¡Mucho gusto, Totodile! —exclamó abrazándole con alegría.

—Te haré el mejor de todos, Cyndaquil —agregó Katsuki sujetando a su respectivo Pokémon con ambas manos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto, Kaminari se hallaba pensativo y sin saber qué elegir. Había tantas opciones que cada vez le costaba aún más; desde los iniciales de Kanto con Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur, hasta los iniciales de Alola con Popplio, Litten y Rowlet.

—¿Qué debería hacer…? —murmuraba para sí con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Un Rowlet quizás…? ¿O mejor un Piplup? Alomejor un Snivy es más genial...

Abrió los ojos y se giró para ver cómo Bakugou tenía un Cyndaquil en el hombro y Kirishima un Totodile en sus brazos.

 _"¡Ya sé!"_ Pensó al ver aquellos característicos Pokémon.

—¡Un Chikorita! —aplicó con una sonrisa mirando al profesor.

Ya que sus amigos habían elegido dos de los tres iniciales de Johto, Kaminari pensó que, así, se verían mucho más geniales al viajar juntos; sobre todo al pensar en las posibilidades de un probable y futuro combate triple.

El profesor sacó la pokéball indicada y se la entregó a Denki, el cual liberó al Pokémon que se hallaba dentro y el que no dudó ni un solo segundo en abalanzarse encima de su nuevo dueño.

—¡Es un placer, Chikorita! —exclamó mientras el pequeño Pokémon se aferraba con cariño a su cuello.

—Bueno, y aquí están vuestros respectivos objetos iniciales —agregó el profesor acercándose a los jóvenes—. Una Pokédex que registrará automáticamente cada Pokémon con el que os crucéis, seis pokéballs, un bloc amigos, un diario, un mapa, una carta y un par de bayas Aranja a cada uno. ¡Haced buen uso de ellas y que os vaya bien en la aventura! —finalizó rápidamente, casi echando, mientras se despedía del trío de jóvenes.

La cantidad de entrenadores que habían venido a por su inicial era inmensa.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, Kirishima, Bakugou y Kaminari pudieron presenciar que la fila de gente había aumentado drásticamente; habían tenido suerte de no haber llegado tan tarde.

—¡Va a ser genial! —exclamó Denki emocionado mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero Pokémon.

—¿A dónde vamos primero? —inquirió Eijirou con una sonrisa mientras su Totodile se le subía al hombro.

—¿No es obvio? —sentenció Katsuki adelantándose—. Al primer puto gimnasio.

—¡Oye viejo, relájate un poco! ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo aún! —comentó Kaminari dando el alcance al amargado rubio.

—¡EL JODIDO DEKU SE ME HA ADELANTADO! —gritó dirigiéndole una rabiosa mirada a Denki.

Definitivamente, pensar en Izuku le sacaba de sus casillas.  
Le enfadaba el simple hecho de que aquel grupo hubiese comenzado la aventura un par de horas antes.

—¡Aún hay tiempo, Bakugou! —animó Kirishima uniéndose a Denki y levantando un puño cerrado—. ¡Lo importante es fortalecer a nuestros Pokémon todo lo posible! De lo contrario, de nada nos servirá llegar al primer gimnasio.

—¡Eso, eso! —dio Kaminari la razón mientras se quitaba la mochila y revisaba los objetos iniciales que habían recibido—. Aunque… ¿Para qué nos han dado un diario? —inquirió cambiando de tema y observando aquella libreta.

—Supongo que para apuntar todas nuestras aventuras y eso… —respondió Kirishima no muy convencido.

—¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? —siguió Denki.

 **[...]**

 _ **Diario de Izuku**_

 _Día 1:_  
 _"... … … Y, además, cuando salimos del laboratorio con nuestro Pokémon inicial, me encontré con Kacchan. Me puse muy nervioso. ¡No sabía que mi_ _Torchic_ _le atacaría! Me hubiese gustado poder decirle que… "_

—¡Midoriya-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tenemos que ir más rápido si queremos llegar a la primera ciudad antes de que anochezca! —regañó Iida al ver que Izuku caminaba lentamente mientras escribía algo.

—¡A-Ah, sí! ¡Ya voy! —respondió guardando su diario y alcanzado al resto de sus compañeros.

 **[...]**

—¿Y para qué nos ha dado una carta? —siguió Kaminari dudando de la utilidad de aquellas cosas.

—¡Supongo que por si quieres escribirles a tus padres! —comentó Eijirou.

—¿Y el Bloc de Amigos?

—Ni idea.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Dejad de hablar tanto y mirad el puto mapa! —sentenció Katsuki girándose y observándoles mal.

Kirishima y Kaminari intercambiaron miradas con una leve sonrisa ante aquellas palabras; Eijirou sacó el mapa y Denki la Pokédex.

—¡Si seguimos toda esta ruta, llegaremos a Pueblo Reira! —informó el pelirrojo con alegría.

—¡Este aparato tiene de todo! —agregó el feliz rubio mientras veía todas las funciones que tenía la Pokédex y, de paso, se informaba de los ataques de Chikorita, Totodile y Cyndaquil.

El rabioso Bakugou se había calmado, más o menos, y, ahora, los tres proseguían la ruta tranquilamente. De momento, no había ningún otro entrenador que siguiera el sendero ni algún Pokémon salvaje.

—¡Eh! ¡Mirad eso! —exclamó Kaminari al divisar por los alrededores una zona en la que parecían haber unos cuantos arbustos que se movían.

 **[...]**

—¡Bienvenido al Centro Pokémon, jovencito! —comentó Recovery Girl—. ¿Desea que curemos a sus Pokémon?

—Sí, por favor —afirmó Todoroki con serenidad mientras entregaba dos pokéballs.

—Aún así, ¿cómo es que no eligió de inicial a Charmander? —inquirió la anciana con curiosidad—. Aquel fue el primer Pokémon de su padre, Endeavor. Ya sabe… El as de la Torre Batalla.

—Precisamente por eso —se limitó a responder—. Me dijo que le haría feliz que yo eligiera a un Charmander. Por eso escogí a Squirtle.

 **[...]**

Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou se hallaban frente a un Caterpie salvaje que había salido de unos arbustos.

—Vaya mierda —comentó Katsuki al ver aquel gusano.

 _"La única mierda aquí eres tú."_ Pensó aquel Pokémon soltando su característico y extraño chillido mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

—Uh, un gusano… —agregó Kaminari sin interés alguno—. ¡No creo que me sirva para los concursos!

Caterpie, al ver cómo dos humanos pasaban de él y lo consideraban inútil, comenzó a deprimirse.

—¡Yo lo atraparé! —intervino Kirishima con una sonrisa al notar que aquel gusano se veía algo cabizbajo—. ¡Vamos, Totodile! —ordenó haciendo que el pequeño Pokémon cocodrilo bajase de su hombro.

—¡Tú puedes, Kirishima! —animó Kaminari sentándose en el suelo apoyado con ambas manos, con Chikorita entre sus piernas, a observar el primer combate del pelirrojo.

Bakugou, por otro lado, había encontrado cerca unos cuantos árboles con bayas Aranja y Meloc.

—¡ _Arañazo_! —exclamó Eijirou haciendo que Totodile diera un golpe directo con sus garras.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver era cómo el gusano caía al suelo y se mantenía sin moverse durante un buen rato, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Kirishima.

—¿Ya… está? —dudó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Parece que ya lo has matado! —bromeó Denki mientras su Pokémon tipo planta comenzaba a lamerle el brazo.

Eijirou estaba de cierta forma emocionado.

Aquel Caterpie sería el primer Pokémon que capturaría por su propia cuenta, así que no dudó en sacar una pokéball y lanzársela.  
No importaba si el gusano que iba a atrapar era bastante débil; Kirishima iba a entrenarlo todo lo posible para que se hiciera mucho más fuerte.

Una vez dentro de la pokéball, tres leves movimientos de esta fueron suficiente para hacer el característico sonido que mostraba que el Pokémon había sido atrapado.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be_** ** _Continued_** ** _…_**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **«¡Bakugou VS Kirishima!»**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:**

 **• Lunes 25 de Junio 2018 •**


	4. Bakugou VS Kirishima

Kirishima estaba realmente emocionado por haber conseguido atrapar por primera vez a un Pokémon.

Le había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero no importaba; ahora tenía un nuevo compañero en su equipo con el que viajar.

—Veamos… —comentó Kaminari mientras sacaba la Pokédex.

— _Caterpie, Pokémon gusano. Su cuerpo es blando y carente de fuerza. Parece que la naturaleza lo hubiera destinado a servir de sustento a otros Pokémon_ —se pudo oír la voz robótica de la Pokédex.

—¿Es comida? —inquirió Denki no muy convencido—. Solo tiene _Placaje_ y _Disparo demora_ —agregó al ver sus movimientos.

—¡No importa! —exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Entrenaremos mucho y se hará más fuerte —siguió mientras lanzaba la pokéball de Caterpie para que saliera.

—Sigue sin moverse —continuó Denki al ver que el gusano verde estaba quieto en el suelo.

Pero antes de que Kirishima pudiera responder, cierto Pokémon volador apareció y rápidamente cogió a Caterpie con sus patas y se lo llevó muy alto.

—¡Caterpie! —gritó el pelirrojo al ver cómo, quizás, su primera captura iba a ser alimento.

—¡MIERDA! ¡NO VAYAS TÚ SOLO, STARLY!

La voz de Bakugou hizo que Eijirou y Denki, sorprendidos, se girasen para ver a Bakugou, cuyo grito hizo que el Pokémon pájaro soltase a Caterpie y se posicionara en el hombro del amargado.

Kirishima atrapó al gusano entre sus brazos, el cual se veía horrorizado, y, aún bastante asombrado, se acercó a Katsuki junto a Kaminari.

—¿Eso es un…? —dudó el pelirrojo al contemplar el nuevo Pokémon que tenía Bakugou a su lado.

—¡¿Cuándo lo has atrapado?! —interrumpió Denki señalándolo y sacando la Pokédex nuevamente.

— _Starly, Pokémon estornino. Sobrevuela los campos buscando Pokémon de tipo bicho. Chilla de forma muy estridente._

—Se estaba comiendo las bayas que me iba a llevar —informó Katsuki con el ceño fruncido y sin darle importancia.

—¿Star starly? _(¿No me puedo comer al gusano?)_ —se pudo escuchar al Pokémon de Bakugou.

—¿También has encontrado bayas…? —agregó Denki con cierta envidia.

Eijirou se quedó unos segundos comparando a ambos Pokémon.

Por un lado, estaba su Caterpie. Un gusanito que fue debilitado de un solo golpe y que, además, era el alimento de varios Pokémon tipo volador; cualquier descuido y se lo llevarían.

Por otro lado, estaba el Starly de Bakugou. Un pájaro veloz y astuto que parecía ser decidido y fuerte. Además, era obediente.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó el pelirrojo cerrando un puño y alzándolo—. ¡Te reto a un combate doble! —agregó con una sonrisa decidida.

—¡TE APLASTARÉ! —aceptó sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

—¡Yo seré el árbitro! —intervino Denki ilusionado—. Vamos, Chikorita —agregó levantándose con aquel pequeño Pokémon aferrado a él.

Kirishima y Bakugou se posicionaron a la distancia suficiente para comenzar el combate mientras que Kaminari se situaba en la mitad y a un lado, pudiendo observar con claridad el enfrentamiento que iba a empezar.

—¡Confío en vosotros! —exclamó Eijirou dando ánimos a su Caterpie y Totodile.

—¡Ganemos esto, mierda! —aplicó Katsuki recibiendo por respuesta de Cyndaquil y Starly un grito de batalla.

—¡Bien! ¡El primer movimiento lo hará Kirishima! —informó Denki.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó Bakugou reclamando.

—Soy el árbitro, yo elijo. Así que… ¡Que comience el combate!

—¡Totodile, _Pistola agua_ a Cyndaquil! ¡Caterpie, _Disparo demora_! —exclamó el pelirrojo planeando dar un golpe muy efectivo a Cyndaquil y reducir la velocidad de ambos Pokémon.

—¡Cyndaquil, _Pantalla de humo_! —aplicó Bakugou rápidamente, haciendo que todo el campo rival se cubriera por una neblina negra que dificultaba la visión.

 _"¡Maldición, no se ve nada!"_ Pensaba Kirishima al observar aquel denso humo oscuro que rodeaba su lado.

Tal y como tuvo Katsuki en mente, el ataque agua de Totodile fue evadido por Cyndaquil, pero el _Disparo demora_ dio de lleno en Starly y Cyndaquil, siendo rodeados por hilos blancos que reducieron su velocidad.

—¡Starly, _Gruñido_! —aplicó Katsuki con el objetivo de disminuir el ataque enemigo y consiguiéndolo.

La negra niebla se dispersó y el campo de batalla volvió a la normalidad.

—¡ _Ataque rápido_ a Totodile! —ordenó Bakugou sabiendo que aquel movimiento ignoraba cualquier defecto en la velocidad de Starly—. ¡Y no permitas que se mueva!

El Pokémon pájaro, tal y como ordenó su entrenador, se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Tododile, dándole un golpe de lleno para, a continuación, atraparle con sus patas y levantarlo.

—¡Totodile, _Pistola agua_! ¡Caterpie, ayuda a Totodile con _Placaje_! —exclamó Kirishima comenzando a preocuparse.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que pensaba el pelirrojo era en conseguir que su Pokémon de agua consiguiera librarse del Starly de Bakugou, cosa que le hizo ignorar por completo cierto detalle.

Un _Pistola agua_ dio de lleno en Starly, haciéndole soltar a Totodile para después recibir un _Placaje_ de Caterpie.

—¡Cyndaquil, _Ascuas_ a Caterpie! —gritó Katsuki rápidamente.

El Pokémon gusano vio pasar su vida durante un segundo hasta recibir de lleno aquel ataque de tipo fuego muy efectivo.

—¡Caterpie está fuera de combate! —comentó Kaminari al ver que aquel gusano no se movía.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Eijirou al darse cuenta de la estrategia que había usado Bakugou para que sus Pokémon se centraran en Starly e ignoraran a Cyndaquil—. ¡Vuelve, Caterpie! ¡Buen trabajo! —agregó sacando la pokéball de dicho Pokémon y haciéndole regresar a ella.

—Starly —aplicó Bakugou con el ceño fruncido al notar que su Pokémon había sufrido bastante daño—. Puedes seguir, ¿no? —agregó recibiendo por respuesta la mirada decidida de Starly y su sonido característico—. ¡BIEN, ACABEMOS CON ESTA MIERDA!

 _"Totodile está solo contra Starly y_ _Cyndaquil_ _… Necesito encontrar alguna manera de derrotar al menos a uno."_ Pensaba Kirishima al notar la clara desventaja.

—¡ _Ataque rápido_! —exclamó Katsuki para que Starly embestiera a Totodile rápidamente.

—¡Totodile, ¿estás bien?! —inquirió al verle caer por el golpe directo.

El Pokémon de agua se levantó algo adolorido pero dispuesto a seguir luchando.

—¡Tú puedes, Kirishima! —animó Kaminari al verle en una difícil situación, pero se cayó al recibir una mirada de odio por parte de Bakugou.

—¡ _Pistola agua_ a Cyndaquil! —ordenó Eijirou, decidido a ganar por los ánimos que le dio Denki, con el propósito de dar un golpe muy efectivo contra aquel Pokémon fuego.

—¡ _Pantalla de humo_! —exclamó Katsuki repitiendo su misma estrategia y haciendo que el Totodile de Kirishima fallase.

 _"¡Maldición!"_ Pensaba el pelirrojo viendo sus nulas posibilidades.

Bakugou tenía pensado ganar con ambos Pokémon en pie, así que iba a repetir lo mismo hasta vencer a aquel Totodile.

—¡ _Ataque rápido_! —sentenció de nuevo para derrotar de una vez por todas al Pokémon de Kirishima.

Sin poder esquivar aquel veloz movimiento, Totodile fue dañado por el ataque físico del Starly y debilitado; ya había soportado demasiado daño.

—¡Totodile está fuera de combate! Bakugou gana... —informó Kaminari algo triste por ver a Kirishima perder.

—¡Totodile! —exclamó Eijirou acercándose a su Pokémon para cargarlo en brazos—. Lo hiciste bien, descansa —agregó con una leve sonrisa y después de suspirar, sacando su pokéball y haciéndole regresar.

—Vuelve, Starly —se limitó Katsuki a decir haciendo que su Pokémon también regresase a la pokéball—. Vamos, Cyndaquil —agregó para que aquel pequeño se subiera a su hombro.

—¡Sí que eres fuerte, Bakugou! —admitió Eijirou aceptando su completa derrota—. ¡Pero la próxima vez no te será tan fácil! —agregó con una sonrisa y levantando un puño.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —cambió de tema Denki mientras se acercaba al amargado Katsuki—. Cyndaquil siempre está en tu hombro y parece esconderse. ¡¿Puedo tocarlo?! —agregó haciendo el intento de acariciar a aquel pequeño Pokémon.

Pero cuando Kaminari dirigió su mano hacia Cyndaquil, este pasó rápidamente al hombro opuesto de Katsuki mientras se ocultaba detrás de su cuello.

—¡Oh! ¿Es de naturaleza tímida? —comentó Kirishima.

—¡Me recuerda a Midoriya! —agregó Denki con una sonrisa.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡No compares a ese inútil con mi Pokémon! —exclamó Bakugou negándolo con rabia.

—Lo que tú digas —aplicó Kaminari—. Y, bueno… ¿No deberíamos ir a un Centro Pokémon? —agregó al recordar que los Pokémon de Kirishima estaban completamente debilitados.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¡Con suerte llegamos antes de que anochezca! —finalizó Denki mientras observaba el cielo.

—Con lo lentos que sois, imposible —interrumpió Katsuki con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Kaminari y Kirishima se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas para, segundos después, alcanzar a Bakugou.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que, mientras seguían su camino por el bosque, un pequeño Pokémon amarillo estuvo observándoles todo el rato.

 **[...]**

 _ **◓To Be**_ _ **Continued**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(** **Cyndaquil** **)** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 **(Starly)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido_

 **(Totodile)** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 **(Caterpie)** _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 **(** **Chikorita** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 ** _«¡Todo por Pichu! (1ra parte)»_**

 **Fecha de publicación:**

 _ **• Jueves 28 de Junio 2018 •**_


	5. ¡Todo por Pichu! (1ra parte)

Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou proseguían su camino con el objetivo de llegar a Pueblo Reira antes de que anocheciera, cosa que, al parecer, les fue imposible.

—Os lo dije, mierda —sentenció Katsuki al ver el cielo.

—¿Entonces acamparemos aquí? —inquirió Kirishima mientras se sacaba la mochila.

—Pensé que llegaríamos a tiempo para poder dormir en el Centro Pokémon… —suspiró Kaminari algo decepcionado.

Los tres jóvenes, únicamente iluminados por la luna, se pusieron manos a la obra y sacaron sus respectivas tiendas de campaña de viaje.

El primero en terminarla fue Bakugou, el cual parecía un experto al haberla montado con gran facilidad.

—Es porque de pequeño solías acampar, ¿no? —inquirió Eijirou mientras terminaba la suya.

—¡Cierto! —se unió Denki aún con casi toda la tienda por montar—. ¡Solías acampar en el bosque con Midoriya! —agregó con una sonrisa sin ser consciente de que aquello solo conseguía enfadar a Katsuki—. ¿Dormíais en la misma tienda de campaña?

Pero antes de que Bakugou se lanzase a por Denki, cierto Pokémon llamó la atención de los tres chicos.

—¡Pichu! _(¡Hola, humanos!)_ —exclamó un pequeño ratón amarillo mientras se acercaba.

Kirishima pudo notar cómo la expresión de Kaminari cambió a una totalmente ilusionada y feliz al ver a aquel Pokémon.

—¿Quieres capturarlo? —inquirió el pelirrojo sin poder evitar sonreír al ver así a Denki.

—¡Lo necesito! —respondió sin dudarlo y preparado para luchar—. ¡Vamos, Chikorita!

Mientras, Eijirou sacó la Pokédex para ver lo que decía de aquel pequeño Pokémon.

 _—Pichu, Pokémon ratoncito. Todavía no domina el almacenamiento de electricidad y descarga rayos cuando se divierte o se asusta. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, ataca incluso a los humanos_ —informó la robótica voz.

—¡Chikorita, _Placaje_! —ordenó Kaminari dispuesto a atrapar a ese Pichu haciendo lo que hiciera falta.

En ese instante, Chikorita se lanzó a golpear de lleno al Pokémon eléctrico, consiguiendo ocasionarle gran daño al embestirle y haciéndole caer.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Denki al verle bastante débil mientras sacaba una pokéball para utilizar.

Pero, para sorpresa suya, cuando se la lanzó, esta rebotó en el Pichu sin que surgiera ningún efecto.

—¿Eh? —dudó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Por qué no ha entrado…?

—Qué extraño —agregó Kirishima también sin comprenderlo.

—Porque debe de tener dueño, mierda —intervino Katsuki con el ceño fruncido al haber estado observando todo a cierta distancia.

—¡¿Tienes dueño?! —inquirió Denki cada vez más decepcionado.

Pero el Pichu se limitó a levantarse, sacudirse un poco y acercarse hacia la tienda de campaña a medio montar de Kaminari.

—Parece enfadado… —agregó Eijirou.

—¡Pichu pi! _(¡Esto por agredirme!)_ —exclamó el pequeño Pokémon para, segundos después, usar _Impactrueno_ en la tienda de campaña de Kaminari, consiguiendo destruirla por completo.

—¡Mi tienda! —se quejó Denki al verla hecha cenizas e inutilizable—. ¡¿Ahora dónde crees que voy a dormir?! —siguió mientras miraba al Pichu.

—¡Pichu! _(¡Jódete!)_ —respondió cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados para, a continuación, alejarse lentamente.

—Eso te pasa por estúpido —sentenció Katsuki sin darle importancia y dispuesto a irse a dormir de una vez—. Y el suelo es un buen lugar para alguien como tú —finalizó.

—¡No sé por qué Midoriya te admira si eres tan cruel y amargado! —respondió Kaminari.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

—¡Oye, es suficiente! —interrumpió Kirishima al ver que Bakugou iba a comenzar con sus característicos gritos y, quizás, iría a matar a Denki—. Kaminari —cambió de tema—, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo… —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa y pasando una mano por su nuca—. Digo, creo que hay suficiente espacio para dos.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos—. Tú sí que eres bueno… No como cierta persona —agregó casi susurrando lo último.

Y, para su suerte, Katsuki ya estaba dentro de su tienda de campaña y no logró escucharlo.

—¿Intentaste atrapar a mi Pichu?

De repente, cierta voz hizo que Kaminari y Kirishima se girasen para ver de dónde procedía, pudiendo notar la presencia de una joven con el cabello corto que tenía a un Pichu colgando de su chaqueta.

Cabe decir que aquel Pokémon le estaba sacando la lengua a Denki mientras hacía una mueca con sus ojos.

—¡¿Jirou?! —exclamaron ambos al unísono al reconocerla perfectamente.

—No pensé que aún había un grupo por aquí —respondió algo sorprendida.

—¿Por? —inquirió Denki.

—Todos los de U.A. que conozco ya están en el pueblo e, incluso, algunos ya llegamos a la primera ciudad.

—Menos mal que Bakugou no está escuchando esto —suspiró Kirishima sabiendo lo rabioso que se pondría al enterarse.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dudó Denki.

—Me enteré que por esta zona hay Jigglypuffs y estuve tratando de atrapar alguno, pero se hizo tarde —respondió algo frustada—. Aunque tengo una idea —agregó levantando un dedo con una leve sonrisa—. Kaminari, a ti te interesa este Pichu, ¿no?

—Eh, sí… —aplicó Denki sin comprender la situación.

—Te lo cambio por un Jigglypuff —explicó la joven.

—¡¿Pichu pi?! _(¡¿Me vas a vender?!)_ —reclamó el pequeño Pokémon, pero, para su mala suerte, los humanos no podían entender lo que decía.

—¿Y de dónde voy a sacar un Jigglypuff? —siguió sin convencerle mucho aquel trato.

—Ya dije que por esta zona hay muchos —suspiró Jirou—. ¿Aceptas o no? La verdad es que Pichu no me interesa demasiado.

—Pichu… _(Me dueles…)_ —murmuró el ratoncito eléctrico.

—No lo sé… ¿Tú qué opinas, Kirishima? —continuó Kaminari girándose para mirar al pelirrojo.

—¡Podrías intentarlo! —animó al recordar lo ilusionado que se veía Denki cuando vio a Pichu—. Si quieres, también puedo ayudarte.

—¡Entonces sí! —aceptó el rubio rápidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—De acuerdo, tienes hasta mañana. Estaré en el Centro Pokémon del pueblo un par de horas, luego me iré. Tienes hasta las 11:00 para traerme un Jigglypuff —informó Kyouka sabiendo perfectamente que su plan funcionaría.

—¡Trato hecho! —respondió el rubio decidido a conseguir aquel Pokémon mencionado.

—Bueno, entonces hasta mañana —se despidió con una mano mientras, esta vez, Pichu colgaba de su mochila y miraba mal nuevamente a Kaminari.

—¡Hasta mañana! —respondieron ambos a la vez.

Denki lo había decidido.

Se levantaría temprano para poder capturar un Jigglypuff e intercambiárselo a Jirou antes de las 11:00.

Ese Pichu sí o sí iba a ser suyo.

—Tendremos que madrugar, ¿no? —inquirió Kirishima preparado para ayudar.

—¡Sí! —respondió Kaminari con una sonrisa—. Así que supongo que deberíamos ir durmiendo…

Y eso hicieron o, al menos, lo intentaron.

Cuando ambos entraron a la tienda de campaña de Kirishima y se acomodaron junto a Chikorita para dormir, el ruido de dos estómagos rugiendo de hambre les hizo sentirse algo avergonzados.

—Cierto… No hemos tenido tiempo para cenar por querer llegar al pueblo lo más rápido posible —confirmó el pelirrojo incorporándose y abriendo su mochila—. ¿Quieres un poco? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una barrita energética de chocolate que había sacado.

—¡Gracias, Kirishima! —respondió recibiéndola y sonriéndole como de costumbre.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó otra barrita para él mismo.

Porque, según ellos, dormir con el estómago vacío no era bueno.

 **[...]**

—Kirishima —murmuró Denki—. ¿Estás despierto? —inquirió girándose para tratar de verle.

—Sí —respondió el pelirrojo volteándose también y pudiendo mirarse a los ojos—. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

No hizo falta respuesta por parte del rubio para entenderlo.

—¿Qué llevaban esas barritas a parte de cereales y chocolate…?

—Creo que cafeína.

 **[...]**

Estaba amaneciendo y Katsuki fue el primero en despertarse junto a Cyndaquil.

Con el Pokémon en su hombro, se levantó y desmontó su tienda de campaña para guardarla en su mochila.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo y sacó unas cuantas bayas Meloc y Aranja para saciar su apetito de momento; ya se encargaría después de adquirir los materiales para cocinar.

Mientras masticaba sabrosas bayas Meloc, Cyndaquil se le quedó mirando detenidamente sin decir nada.

Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos hasta que Katsuki suspiró con el ceño fruncido y le dejó un par de bayas en el suelo, haciendo que Cyndaquil bajase de hombro y se dirigiera a por ellas.

Mientras su pequeño Pokémon estaba ocupado comiendo, Bakugou decidió que era momento de despertar a los idiotas de sus compañeros; si les dejaba dormir más, tardarían bastante en llegar al pueblo y, por consiguiente, a la ciudad.

Se dirigió hacia la tienda de campaña de Eijirou, levantó las telas que cubrían la entrada y pudo observarlos durmiendo bastante juntos. Kirishima, por raro que parezca, esta vez no durmió con su cabello hacia abajo; Kaminari, en cambio, estaba con la boca abierta y babeando con las piernas abiertas.

—¡ARRIBA, BASTARDOS! —gritó haciéndoles abrir los ojos en seguida por el repentino ruido.

—¿Ya es de día…? —inquirió Denki con pereza mientras se estiraba—. ¿Y no es muy temprano para gritar? —agregó ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Katsuki.

—¿Qué hora es…? —agregó el pelirrojo soltando un gran bostezo.

—Las 6:16 —sentenció para, segundos después, dar media vuelta—. Levantaros de una puta vez —finalizó.

Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron bastante cansados mientras se miraban y podían notar las ojeras que tenían.

—Pareces un Zigzagoon —aplicó el rubio con una leve sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

—Tú también —respondió el pelirrojo devolviéndole el mismo gesto—. ¿A qué hora nos habremos dormido…? —cambió de tema mientras hacía el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—La última vez que miré la hora eran como las tres de la mañana —dijo Kaminari sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado—. Qué pereza… —agregó dejándose caer de costado y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Kirishima, siendo contagiado por ver a Denki durmiendo nuevamente, se echó también a su lado y cerró los ojos pensando que unos cuantos minutos más de descanso no les haría daño.

Chikorita, ya despierta y al ver que su dueño seguía durmiendo, decidió salir de la tienda de campaña para jugar y, con suerte, recibir comida por parte de Katsuki, cosa que resultó ya que Bakugou no pudo negarse a esa adorable mirada.

—No te acostumbres, mierda —sentenció dejando algunas bayas en el suelo.

 **[...]**

 __ ** _To_** _ **Be**_ ** _Continued_** ** _…_**

* * *

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(Cyndaquil)** Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas

 **(Starly)** Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido

 **(Totodile)** Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua

 **(Caterpie)** Placaje, Disparo demora

 **(Chikorita)** Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada

 **(Pichu)** Impactrueno, Encanto

 **(** **Whismur** **)** Chirrido, Destructor, Alboroto, Impresionar

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 ** _«¡Todo por Pichu! (2da parte)»_**

 **Fecha de publicación:**

• _**Lunes 2 de Julio 2018**_ •


	6. ¡Todo por Pichu! (2da parte)

_**10:15**_

La gran luminosidad del exterior hizo que Kirishima se despertara poco a poco hasta incorporarse aún algo cansado.

Cuando miró la hora, sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó mientras sacudía con suavidad a su dormido amigo—. ¡Despierta!

—Solo cinco minutos más… —murmuraba el rubio entre sueños.

—¡Son las 10:16! ¡Jirou dijo que iba a esperar hasta las 11:00 y aún ni siquiera tienes al Jigglypuff! —explicó sin dejar de sacudir a Denki.

Kaminari tardó en procesar la información, hasta que, en pocos segundos, se incorporó rápidamente y abrió los ojos con temor.

—¡Maldición! ¡Es verdad! —respondió levantándose rápidamente, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de la tienda bastante desesperado, siendo seguido, segundos después, por Eijirou.

Y, para suerte suya, lo único que encontró afuera fue una nota en el suelo.

 ** _Para el retrasado:_**  
 _Tu puto Chikorita me ha seguido. Estaré en el pueblo entrenando. Si tardas demasiado, me_ _largaré_ _hacia la siguiente ciudad._

 _—Bakugou._

—¡¿Se ha llevado a mi Chikorita?! —se quejó al leer aquellas palabras—. ¡¿Y ahora cómo voy a atrapar al Jigglypuff?!

—¡De alguna manera! —trató el pelirrojo de animar mientras se encargaba de guardar su tienda de campaña—. ¡Pero debemos darnos prisa!

Ambos se colocaron sus respectivas mochilas y, ya preparados, decidieron recorrer los alrededores de esa misma ruta con la esperanza de hallar un Jigglypuff.

La posibilidad de encontrar a aquel Pokémon era extremadamente baja, pero, aún así, ambos se aferraron al tiempo que les quedaba. Quizás, un golpe de suerte les ayudaría.

Recorriendo arbusto tras arbusto, entrando en zonas con árboles que cubrían la visión de todo e incluso yendo por senderos llenos de pasto, no consiguieron encontrar absolutamente nada a excepción de otros Pokémon como Rattata, Starly y Caterpie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda…? —inquiró Kaminari bastante cansado.

—Son las 10:50… —informó Kirishima algo cabizbajo.

Pero, de repente, ambos pudieron contemplar cómo un Pokémon redondo y de color rosa caminaba alegremente.

Eijirou y Denki intercambiaron miradas y recuperaron la sonrisa al ver que, probablemente, sí que lo iban a conseguir.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —dudó el rubio al recordar que su Pokémon se había ido con Bakugou—. ¡Mi Chikorita es una infiel!

—Pues… mi Totodile y mi Caterpie siguen debilitados —aplicó el pelirrojo recordando su batalla contra Katsuki.

Básicamente, no tenían ningún Pokémon con el que combatir contra ese Jigglypuff.

—¡Jiggly! _(¡Humanos!)_ —exclamó la bolita rosa girándose y mirando a ambos jóvenes a los ojos.

—Kirishima, ¿qué hacemos? —inquirió Denki bastante nervioso—. ¡Nos está mirando!

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —respondió Eijirou tomando la iniciativa y con decisión.

El pelirrojo deseaba hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Kaminari.

—¡Hola, Jigglypuff! —inició mientras le sonreía para inspirarle confianza—. ¿Quieres un poco? —agregó sacando una de las bayas Meloc que el profesor les había entregado al comenzar la aventura—. ¡Son muy dulces!

El pequeño Pokémon se le quedó mirando detenidamente y, después de dudar un momento, recibió aquella baya y comenzó a comérsela poco a poco.

—Pero… ¿cómo vamos a capturarlo sin debilitarlo? —susurró Kaminari sin convencerle mucho aquello.

—Supongo que usando esto —respondió Eijirou sacando una de las cinco pokéballs que le quedaban y sonriéndole.

Denki lo comprendió al percatarse de que el Jigglypuff estaba concentrado en la baya Meloc.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Kaminari tomó la iniciativa y le lanzó una pokéball, dando de lleno en el cuerpo redondo y haciéndole entrar.

—¡Que no escape! —exclamó Denki con decisión y sacando las otras cinco pokéballs que le quedaban por usar; a su izquierda, Kirishima también había sacado sus pokéballs restantes.

Como se veía venir, el Jigglypuff salió al instante, pero nada más hacerlo, esta vez fue Eijirou el que le tiró una pokéball haciéndole entrar nuevamente.

Y el proceso se repitió hasta que se quedaron sin pokéballs.

Una tras otra, no dejaban en paz a aquel Pokémon. Ni un mísero segundo después de salir pasaba hasta que volvían a lanzarle otra pokéball, cosa que hacía que el Jigglypuff empezase a hartarse.

—¡Vamos! —siguió Denki lanzando otra de sus pokéballs.

—¡No escaparás! —agregó Eijirou repitiendo el proceso al verle salir.

La perseverancia fue tal que el Jigglypuff se rindió, demasiado harto, y, con la penúltima pokéball de Kaminari, se dejó atrapar.

—¿Lo conseguimos…? —inquirió Denki aún sin creérselo.

Pero el hecho de que la pokéball que había lanzado había dejado de moverse, le dio a entender que sí.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron mirándose y chocando una mano con alegría.

Kaminari se dirigió rápidamente a por la pokéball que estaba en el suelo y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió el rubio.

—¡10:55! —respondió el pelirrojo.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, ambos se alejaron velozmente para, con suerte, llegar al pueblo antes de que Jirou se marchara.

Ninguno sabía cuánta distancia les quedaba hasta llegar, pero no debería de estar tan lejos si Kyouka había estado dirigiéndose allí de noche.

 **[...]**

 _ **11:18**_

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Crees que ya se haya marchado?! —exclamaba Kaminari a pocos pasos de entrar al Centro Pokémon.

—¡Esperemos que no sea así! —respondió Kirishima igual de preocupado.

Pero cuando entraron, no pudieron localizar a Jirou por ningún lado.

Al parecer, ya se había ido.

—¡Disculpe! —comentó el pelirrojo acercándose hacia la enfermera encargada del lugar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, jovencito? —inquirió Recovery Girl.

—¿No ha visto por aquí a una chica de cabello corto y oscuro que llevaba un Pichu con ella? —preguntó algo agitado.

—¡Es urgente! —agregó Denki pensando en aquel Pichu.

—Claro que sí —respondió la anciana con tranquilidad—. Hace un rato pidió permiso para utilizar uno de los campos de batalla que están en la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon.

Al escuchar aquello, ambos jóvenes se miraron y suspiraron; al fin y al cabo, no habían llegado tan tarde.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamaron al unísono para dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

 **[...]**

—¡Whismur, _Destructor_! —exclamó cierta joven haciendo que su Pokémon diera un golpe de lleno a su enemigo.

—¡Starly está fuera de combate! ¡Whismur gana! —se pudo oír la voz de un árbitro.

—¡MIERDA! —se quejaba Katsuki apretando los dientes al ver cómo cierto Pokémon había vencido fácilmente al suyo—. ¡Starly, vuelve!

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Whismur —felicitó Jirou agachándose para recibir a su Pokémon entre sus brazos.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Bakugou acaba de perder?!

La repentina voz de Kaminari hizo que Katsuki y Kyouka se girasen, pudiendo notar la presencia de Eijirou y Denki, los cuales habían llegado justo en el momento oportuno donde Bakugou fue derrotado.

—¡Esto sí que es inesperado! —rio Kaminari mientras recibía una mirada asesina y amargada por parte de Katsuki.

—¡CÁLLATE, MIERDA! ¡ME VENGARÉ!

—¡Chiko! _(¡Denki!)_ —se pudo oír al Chikorita del alegre rubio, la cual se acercó rápidamente hacia su dueño para saltar a sus brazos siendo bien recibida.

—Ah, es verdad —reaccionó Kirishima cambiando de tema—. ¡Jirou! Kaminari ya consiguió al Jigglypuff —informó con una alegre sonrisa y bastante feliz.

—¡Cierto! —se unió Denki—. Aquí está —agregó sacando la pokéball de dicho Pokémon—. Aunque no lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda, Kirishima —finalizó dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

—¡No es nada!

—Y, ahora que lo pienso, no hubiésemos gastado tantas pokéballs si Bakugou no se hubiera llevado a mi Chikorita —prosiguió Kaminari frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS CULPANDO?! —se quejó Katsuki más histérico.

—En fin —interrumpió Kyouka—. ¿Hacemos el intercambio?

 **[...]**

De regreso al interior del Centro Pokémon, los cuatro jóvenes se hallaban frente a una máquina de intercambio Pokémon.

Jirou colocó la pokéball de Pichu en un extremo y Kaminari la de Jigglypuff en otro, pudiendo ver el proceso de transferencia.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Denki al presenciar por primera vez un intercambio y recibir a su nuevo compañero, Pichu.

—¿Eres retrasado? —intervino Katsuki al ver lo que Kaminari acababa de hacer y cómo Kyouka se alejaba disimuladamente.

—¿Eh? —dudó el alegre rubio sin comprender a qué se debía.

—¿Hay algo de malo? —agregó Kirishima.

—¿En serio has intercambiado un puto Pichu por un raro Jigglypuff? —prosiguió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido—. De camino a la próxima ciudad hay muchas ratas eléctricas, pero Jigglypuff solo tiene un 5% de aparecer.

Katsuki, al haberse ido a dormir antes que todos, no se enteró de lo que iba a hacer Kaminari al día siguiente, así que recién se pudo enterar de la gran estafa por parte de Kyouka.

—Espera… ¿lo dices en serio? —murmuró Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa para, segundos después, mirar hacia la salida—. ¡Eh, Jirou! ¡¿Me has timado?!

—¡Gracias por el Jigglypuff! ¡Hasta luego! —exclamó a lo lejos tratando de reprimir su risa—. ¡Y lo siento por ti, Kirishima! —agregó al saber que el pelirrojo también había ayudado.

Y, así, terminó la mañana de Kaminari.

 **[...]**

 ** _To_** ** _Be_** ** _Continued_** _ **…**_

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(Cyndaquil)** Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas

 **(Starly)** Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido

 **(Totodile)** Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua

 **(Caterpie)** Placaje, Disparo demora

 **(Chikorita)** Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada

 **(Pichu)** Impactrueno, Encanto

 **(** **Whismur** **)** Chirrido, Destructor, Alboroto, Impresionar

 **(Jigglypuff)** Canto, Rizo Defensa, Destructor, Voz Cautivadora


	7. ¡Hawks, el ídolo de Kaminari!

Kaminari, resignado después de haber intercambiado un raro Jigglypuff por un Pichu cualquiera, no tenía otra opción que aceptar al pequeño Pokémon que, ahora, era parte de su equipo.

—¡Mira el lado positivo! —trató Kirishima de animar aunque también se sentía un poco mal—. ¡Fue divertido! —agregó con una gran sonrisa y levantando un puño cerrado.

Denki, ante las palabras y el rostro de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír y animarse.

Lo importante era que tenía al Pichu que quería.

Daba igual si más adelante había una zona llena de ratones eléctricos que, incluso, eran mucho más fuertes que el suyo.

—¡Ah, cierto! —cambió de tema el pelirrojo recordando algo importante—. ¡Tengo que curar a mis Pokémon!

—¡Te esperamos! —respondió Denki al verle acercarse a Recovery Girl.

Después de que Eijirou estuviera con todo su equipo sano, los tres jóvenes salieron del Centro Pokémon dispuestos a explorar aquel pueblo en el que se hallaban.

—¿Dónde vamos primero? —inquirió el pelirrojo con alegría.

A pesar de ser un pequeño lugar, habían unas cuantas zonas notables como un hotel, una tienda, una pequeña biblioteca y, lo que parecía ser, un auditorio en el que se celebraría un Concurso Pokémon.

—¡Al auditorio! —aplicó Denki sin dudarlo y adelantándose bastante ilusionado.

Según lo planeado, aquella podría ser su primera vez participando en uno.

Bakugou, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, chasqueó la lengua y siguió a aquellos idiotas con el ceño fruncido.

 **[...]**

—¡Hola! ¡Vengo a inscribirme en el concurso! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa frente al mostrador.

—Pues qué lástima, las inscripciones cerraron hace un par de horas —informó Uwabami, la encargada de atender a cualquier entrenador que quisiera participar—. ¡Pero no te desanimes, ya tendrás otra oportunidad! —agregó al ver la cara de decepción del rubio.

—¡Eso es, Kaminari! —agregó Kirishima tratando de animarle y posicionando una mano en su hombro—. ¡Seguro que hay muchos más de esos concursos por toda la región!

—Y es estúpido creer que podías ganar tu primer concurso sin siquiera entrenar —agregó Katsuki fingiendo nulo interés.

—Bueno… es verdad —admitió Denki soltando un suspiro y recuperando la sonrisa—. ¡Aún no he practicado nada!

—Espera —interrumpió Uwabami algo sorprendida—. ¿Es la primera vez que ibas a participar en un concurso?

—¡Sí! O, al menos, esa era mi intención... —respondió el joven rubio.

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces déjame entregarte algunas cosas! —agregó alejándose del mostrador y entrando en la puerta que había detrás para, minutos después, salir con ciertos objetos en mano—. ¡Aquí están! Un Neceser en el que guardar la ropa con la que tendrás que vestir a tus Pokémon para la prueba de estilo, una Caja Sellos en la que mantendrás distintos sellos con los que decorar tus pokéballs para la prueba de exhibición y, por último, te doy a elegir entre Pokochera o Tubo pokécubos. Ya sabes, para guardar aquellos alimentos beneficiosos para tus Pokémon.

Kaminari se veía demasiado ilusionado; siempre había ansiado obtener los primeros objetos que todo coordinador Pokémon tiene, así que aquello lo único que hacía era darle muchas más ganas de participar pronto en un concurso.

—¡Pokochera! —exclamó al decidirlo.

—Pues aquí tienes —prosiguió la mujer—. Y, por último, ¿quieres que te explique en qué consisten las tres pruebas de cada concurso?

Kaminari se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, tratando de recordar aquellas clases en las que la profesora Midnight hablaba sobre concursos Pokémon.

—¿No lo habíamos estudiado…? —dudó Eijirou cerrando los ojos al, también, intentar recordar.

—No entiendo cómo mierda habéis conseguido aprobar —suspiró Katsuki con el ceño fruncido.

—¡En fin, lo explicaré rápido! —interrumpió la mujer—. La primera prueba es de estilo, donde cada coordinador tendrá que vestir a su Pokémon en un lapso de tiempo. La segunda prueba es de exhibición, en la que los coordinadores que hayan pasado la primera prueba tendrán que lucir a su Pokémon utilizando los mejores movimientos. Y la última prueba es un combate Pokémon donde lo más importante es qué tan bien sabe lucirse cada Pokémon durante la batalla. ¡Y eso es todo! —aclaró—. ¡Suerte en tu próxima vez! Recuerda que cada concurso de cada pueblo o ciudad se celebra una vez cada quince días y dependen del número de cintas que tengas, así que, en vez de esperar, te convendría seguir viajando. Además, si mal no recuerdo, pronto se iba a celebrar otro concurso en la próxima ciudad —finalizó.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchas gracias! —respondió el rubio guardando todo aquello en su mochila y agradeciendo por la buena información.

Sin nada más que hacer dentro de aquel auditorio, el trío de chicos optó por salir de ahí ya que Denki tenía lo que le hacía falta.

Pero, cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de llegar a la salida, cierto hombre se cruzó con ellos y entró.

—¿Te pasa algo, Kaminari? —inquirió Kirishima al ver que su amigo se había detenido.

Segundos después, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Denki y se giró rápidamente para señalar con el dedo a la persona que ya estaba frente al mostrador.

—¡Hawks! —exclamó con ilusión regresando y acercándose hacia él.

 _"Oh, no."_ Pensaba aquel hombre al creer que se le iba acercar otro de los muchos acosadores que tenía y, por lo tanto, los asuntos que tenía planeados serían arruinados; nunca podía entrar a un auditorio sin que alguien gritase su nombre y llamase la atención de gente incluso problemática.

Eijirou y Katsuki se miraron durante unos segundos sin comprender por qué Kaminari había hecho aquello; ninguno sabía quién era Hawks.

Aquel hombre optó por girarse y, para su buena suerte, a parte de la emocionada mirada de Denki, habían un montón de coordinadores que se hallaban, ahora, rodeándole por completo.

—¿Quién es Hawks? —inquirió Kirishima ladeando la cabeza con dudas y ya al lado del rubio.

Ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, todos los coordinadores que estaban rodeando a Hawks se giraron para mirar mal a Eijirou, el cual seguía sin comprender nada.

 _"Es mi oportunidad."_ Pensó el hombre al ver una apertura para escapar.

—¡Nos vemos, niños! —exclamó Hawks, el cual se había escabullido hasta llegar a la salida.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Kaminari yendo tras él lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero, al salir del auditorio, solo pudo ver cómo aquel hombre montaba un Latios y se alejaba.

Denki solo pudo observar con una gran sonrisa a la persona que le inspiró para ser coordinador Pokémon.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó aún mirando el cielo.

—¡Kaminari!

La voz de Kirishima por detrás le hizo girarse, pudiendo notar la presencia de un, bastante, amargado Katsuki y de su amigo pelirrojo.

—¡¿Sabéis que el Latios de Hawks es increíble?! —fue lo primero que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Y quién mierda es ese bastardo? —inquirió Bakugou un poco harto de todo.

—¡Más respeto! —reclamó señalando a Katsuki y recibiendo una mirada asesina por respuesta—. Y, bueno, ¡Hawks es el mejor coordinador Pokémon de toda la región! Cuando lo vi en la televisión por primera vez, decidí que quería ser como él —informó Kaminari al recordar la actuación en directo que había hecho Hawks con dos de sus Pokémon; Latios y Latias.

—Entonces… ¿es tu ídolo? —comentó Kirishima con alegría.

—¡Supongo! —confirmó—. ¡Y encima sus Pokémon son geniales! ¡Tiene a Latios, Latias, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos y Pidgeot!

—¡Wow! ¿Esos no eran legendarios? —siguió Eijirou sorprendido al oír cinco de los seis nombres.

—No entiendo cómo mierda puedes aprenderte los Pokémon de ese secundario y no la maldita tabla de tipos —continuó Katsuki perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Esa tabla era horrible! —se excusó Denki al recordar la gran cantidad de exámenes que tuvo que hacer en U.A. y todos los que suspendió por contestar cosas como que los de tipo Dragón eran débiles contra los de Agua, o que los de tipo Acero eran fuertes contra el Fuego.

—¡Lo importante es que al final conseguimos aprobar! —animó Kirishima acordándose de lo mucho que le costó memorizar aquella atrocidad; sobre todo a los de tipo Veneno.

—¡Eso, eso! —dio la razón el alegre rubio—. Y, bueno, ahora que lo pienso… Kirishima. ¿Tú no tenías a alguien a quien admirabas? —cambió de tema al recordar que no habían hablado mucho sobre ello.

—¡Crimson Riot! —respondió levantando un puño decidido—. ¡Era uno de los anteriores miembros del Alto Mando! —aplicó realmente entusiasmado—. Pero le quitaron el puesto… ¡Aunque cuando vi por primera vez un combate suyo defendiéndolo, decidí que ese sería mi objetivo!

—¿Entonces quieres ser un miembro del Alto Mando?

—¡Sí! —afirmó con decisión—. Así que, primero, al igual que Bakugou, tendré que conseguir las ocho medallas de la región.

—¿Y qué mierda estamos esperando? —interrumpió Katsuki cansado de tanto diálogo y menos acción—. ¡VAMOS AL PUTO PRIMER GIMNASIO!

—¡Tranquilo viejo! —comentó Denki restándole importancia—. Aún hay tiempo, ¿por qué no seguimos explorando el pueblo?

—¡Me parece bien! —asintió Eijirou—. Y creo que también deberíamos comprar algunas pokéballs —agregó recordando que habían gastado casi todas en aquel Jigglypuff.

Katsuki era consciente de que, junto a Kirishima y Kaminari, perdería mucho tiempo.  
Probablemente, el resto de alumnos graduados de U.A. ya estaban en la ciudad; incluso, seguro que ya habían ganado la primera medalla y entrenado mucho más.

Pero, aún así…

—¡Bakugou, vamos! —llamó Kirishima, el cual se había adelantado junto a Kaminari.

—¡Luego te quejas de que nosotros somos los lentos! —agregó Denki levantando un dedo y con cierto tono de burla.

—¡Starly! —exclamó Bakugou mientras lanzaba su pokéball dejándole salir—. ¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO! —gritó señalando a Kaminari.

—¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó el rubio al ver cómo el pollo volador de Katsuki se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad—. ¡No soy un Poké…!

 **[...]**

 __ ** _To_** _ **Be**_ ** _Continued_** ** _…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(Cyndaquil)** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 **(Starly)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido_

 **(Totodile)** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 **(Caterpie)** _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 **(Chikorita)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 **(Pichu)** _Impactrueno, Encanto_


	8. ¡A por el Holomisor!

Con el objetivo de explorar los diferentes lugares que quedaban en el pueblo, tres jóvenes se hallaban en la tienda Pokémon más cercana dispuestos a comprar algunas cosas.

—¡¿Una superpoción está a 700¥?! —se quejaba Kaminari al ver los precios—. ¡Con 1000¥ solo me da para una! —siguió mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y observaba la poca cantidad con la que había empezado.

Cada joven, al entrar a U.A., recibía una donde poder acumular dinero y que, además, servía como DNI.

—Las pociones están a 200¥ y las pokéballs también —animó Kirishima decidiendo lo que llevar—. ¡Señor! —agregó dirigiéndose al encargado de la tienda—. ¡Me llevaré dos pokéballs y tres pociones, por favor!

—Siete pociones —comentó Katsuki decidiendo rápidamente lo que quería.

—Yo… —empezó a dudar Denki, pero lo tuvo más claro al recordar cierto detalle—. ¡Cinco pokéballs!

—¡En seguida! —respondió el señor mientras sacaba de las vitrinas las respectivas pociones y pokéballs.

Cada uno pasó su tarjeta por la pequeña máquina con la que se cobraba el dinero y, a continuación, guardaron en sus mochilas lo que les correspondía.

 _"¿No ha comprado pociones...?"_ pensó Eijirou mientras miraba a su rubio y alegre amigo.

—Ah, casi se me olvida —comentó Denki para sí al recordar cierto e importante detalle—. Toma, Kirishima —agregó ofreciéndole cuatro de las cinco pokéballs que había comprado—. Gastaste casi todas tus pokéballs en ayudarme a atrapar a Pichu, es un poco injusto —finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Tranquilo, no era nada! —respondió quitando importancia al asunto—. Ya tengo tres con las que he comprado. ¡Tú solo te quedarías con dos!

—¡Cuando tenga dinero compraré más y solucionado! —insistió el rubio dirigiéndose por detrás hacia Kirishima y abriéndole la mochila para meter las cuatro pokéballs—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… —cambió de tema mientras cerraba los ojos—. ¿Dónde se consigue dinero? —agregó dirigiendo su mirada a Katsuki, el cual, según Denki, lo sabía todo.

Bakugou suspiró y frunció aún más el ceño. Parecía que sus amigos habían aprobado rezándole a Arceus o algo así.

—En los gimnasios y en los putos concursos o eventos especiales —sentenció dispuesto a abandonar la tienda—. Dan una buena cantidad.

—¡¿Y nos quedaremos sin dinero hasta entonces?! —volvió Kaminari a quejarse.

Pero antes de oír respuesta alguna, cierta voz conocida llamó la atención a Eijirou y Denki, los cuales se giraron.

—Aquí tiene sus ochenta ultraballs —confirmó el vendedor.

—Muchas gracias —respondió una joven de cabello negro mientras recibía la caja en la que se hallaban.

—¡Oh, es Yaoyorozu! —exclamó Kirishima levantando una mano para saludar.

—¡Wow! ¡Cuántas ultraballs! —agregó Kaminari, uniéndose, y acercándose a la joven.

—Ah, ¡hola, chicos! —saludó Momo con amabilidad.

—¡¿Ya has empezado tu aventura?! —inquirió Denki con curiosidad.

—Bueno… —murmuró algo cabizbaja—. Algo así —continuó con una leve y triste sonrisa—. Lo siento, tengo que irme, ¡hasta luego! —finalizó rápidamente, dejando algo extrañados a sus antiguos compañeros de clase y saliendo de la tienda.

Kirishima y Kaminari intercambiaron miradas con ciertas dudas, pero se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

—Veamos… —comentó Eijirou mientras sacaba su mapa—. Había una biblioteca también.

—Uh —murmuró Denki al ser consciente de que aquel sitio estaría lleno de libros—. ¡Mejor vamos al hotel!

—¡NI HABLAR! —se negó Katsuki rápidamente—. Ya he soportado muchas de vuestras mierdas. Primero a la puta biblioteca —sentenció liderando el recorrido con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Kaminari, sin mucha ilusión, se limitó a seguirle junto a Kirishima y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 **[...]**

Nada más entrar a la biblioteca del pueblo, pudieron ver una inmensa cantidad de estanterías llenas de libros y bastante gente leyendo en absoluto silencio.

—¿Ese no es Iida? —susurró Kirishima al ver a cierto joven de gafas con un libro.

—¡¿El grupo de Midoriya también está aquí?! —exclamó Kaminari, llamando la atención de casi todo el mundo, los cuales le hicieron callar mientras le miraban mal.

Bakugou, al enterarse de aquello, no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de Izuku y la gran ira que le provocaba.

—Hola, Iida —saludaron ambos jóvenes en voz baja mientras se le acercaban.

—Oh, qué casualidad —respondió cerrando el libro que leía y ajustándose sus gafas—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Bakugou insistió en venir aquí primero —se quejó Denki mirando de reojo al rubio que estaba a cierta distancia—. ¿Midoriya y Uraraka también están por los alrededores? —agregó.

—Midoriya-kun se fue a reservar una habitación en el hotel para que pasemos la noche y Uraraka-kun está en la segunda planta de la tienda Pokémon. Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que iba a intentar conseguir que el encargado le rebajase los precios de algunos objetos —informó mientras hacía un gesto extraño con sus manos—. Se fueron después de recibir el Holomisor.

—¿El qué? —dudó Kaminari sin saber qué era esa cosa.

Tenya abrió la boca estupefacto y retrocedió levemente mientras seguía moviendo sus brazos.

—¡Kaminari-kun, lo estudiamos este último año! —regañó en voz baja indignado—. ¡El Holomisor es un objeto que te permite comunicarte con todos tus amigos! Os lo mostraré, seguidme.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y aceptaron seguir a Iida, el cual salió de la biblioteca para no hacer ruido cuando lo usara.

—¡Ahora os lo enseñaré! —exclamó sacando dicho objeto—. Recordad que solo podéis comunicaros con los que tengáis en el bloc de amigos.

—Oh, ¡así que para eso servía esta cosa! —comentó Denki sacando el bloc y girándose para ver Eijirou—. ¡Kirishima, dime tu código!

—¡Claro! —aceptó el pelirrojo sacando también su bloc e ignorando a Iida, el cual parecía ansioso por mostrarles el Holomisor.

—¡Ahora llamaré a Uraraka-kun, prestad atención! —interrumpió con seriedad mientras marcaba a Ochako.

El aparato sonó durante un buen rato, pero no apareció ningún holograma.

—Parece que Uraraka no te coge —comentó Kirishima.

—¡Debe de estar ocupada! ¡Mejor llamaré a Midoriya-kun! —prosiguió Tenya cambiando su elección.

— _El número al que acaba de llamar no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos,_ _inténtelo_ _más tarde_ —se pudo oír una voz robótica procedente de dicho objeto.

—Ninguno te coge, Iida —añadió Kaminari.

—¿Nos pasas los códigos de ellos? —agregó Eijirou con su bloc de amigos abierto.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó el joven de gafas un tanto dolido por sus compañeros.

Después de que intercambiaran códigos de amigo, a Kaminari se le ocurrió volver a intentar llamar a Uraraka.

—¡Probablemente debe de seguir estando ocupada! —exclamó Iida dando a entender que tampoco respondería la llamada.

Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, el holograma de Ochako apareció arriba del Holomisor.

—¡Hola, Uraraka! —saludaron Kirishima y Kaminari al verla ahí.

 _—¡Hola, chicos! ¡¿Cómo habéis conseguido mi número?!_ —exclamó algo sorprendida.

—¡Iida nos lo dio! —respondió Denki con alegría.

 _—Bueno, estoy un poco ocupada en estos momentos. ¡Este señor no quiere venderme las_ _pokéballs_ _a 50¥!_ —prosiguió la de cabello castaño, pudiéndose ver también en el holograma la cara del vendedor.

 _—Señorita, esto no es un mercadillo en el que puede tratar de bajar los precios_ —se escuchó la voz del hombre.

—¡Uraraka-kun! —se unió Tenya acercándose—. ¡¿Por qué no respondiste mi llamada?! —reclamó mientras movía sus manos.

 _—¿Qué? ¡No se escucha,_ _Iida_ _-_ _kun_ _! Creo que la comunicación está fallando…_

Segundos después, el holograma desapareció y finalizó la llamada.

—Te ha cortado —comentó Denki dirigiéndose al joven de gafas.

—Sí. Definitivamente, te ha cortado —se unió Kirishima mirando a Iida.

—¡En fin! —exclamó Tenya tratando de cambiar de tema—. ¿Iréis a recibir vuestro Holomisor?

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo se consigue? —preguntó Eijirou.

—¡Dentro de la biblioteca está el señor Nighteye! Él los entrega después de que respondáis a una serie de preguntas —informó.

—¿Nighteye…? —dudó el pelirrojo—. ¿Ese no era un anterior miembro del Alto Mando?

—¡Ese mismo! —respondió Tenya.

—¿Y qué hace en una aburrida biblioteca? —se unió Kaminari.

—Según las noticias, un tal Chisaki le arrebató su puesto como Alto Mando y decidió dedicarse al profundo estudio de los Pokémon —continuó Iida—. ¡Pero, en fin, yo me voy ya! ¡Quizás nos veamos por el hotel! ¡Mucha suerte en vuestro viaje!

—¡Gracias! —respondieron al unísono despidiéndose de él.

Y, una vez que Tenya se alejó lo suficiente, Denki y Eijirou decidieron volver a entrar a la biblioteca a por el preciado Holomisor que les esperaba.

 **[...]**

—Señor —llamó Kirishima con Kaminari a su lado—. Venimos a por lo del Holomisor…

Nighteye se giró al escuchar cómo le llamaban, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y ajustándose sus gafas para analizar a aquellos jóvenes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Seguidme —añadió mientras caminaba tranquilamente y se dirigía a cierta sala de la biblioteca.

Ambos chicos se miraron con dudas y optaron por seguirle, llegando a una habitación blanca llena de mesas y sillas. Cabe decir que, a lo lejos, estaba Bakugou concentrado y rellenando cierta hoja.

—Tomad asiento —ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia una estantería para sacar un par de hojas de una carpeta—. Aquí tenéis.

Eijirou y Denki, ya sentados, no supieron cómo reaccionar al ver lo que parecía ser un examen frente a ellos.

Esta vez, tenían un gran problema en el camino.

 **[...]**

 **** _ **To**_ ** _Be_** _ **Continued**_ ** _…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada** **Pokémon** **]**

 **(** **Cyndaquil** **)** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 **(** **Starly** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido_

 **(** **Totodile** **)** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 **(** **Caterpie** **)** _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 **(** **Chikorita** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 **(** **Pichu** **)** _Impactrueno_ _, Encanto_


	9. Un horrible examen sorpresa

Kirishima y Kaminari tenían un grave problema.

Iida no les había dicho que, para obtener el Holomisor, tenían que realizar primero un examen.

—¡Mierda! ¡No he estudiado! —se quejó Denki en voz baja.

—Tú —llamó Nighteye refiriéndose a Kaminari—. Siéntate al frente del otro —ordenó para asegurarse de que no se copiaran.

Pero el señor no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que no podían copiarse mutuamente si ninguno sabía nada.

El pelirrojo y el rubio intercambiaron serias miradas mientras sudaban.

—Tenéis quince minutos —informó Nighteye situándose en un rincón y sacando un libro para entretenerse.

Tragaron saliva y, sin opción alguna, optaron por tratar de resolver aquel examen sorpresa.

 **Pregunta N°1:**  
 _ **¿Cuál de estos**_ _ **Pokémon**_ _ **aprende el movimiento A bocajarro al evolucionar?**_

 **1-** **Staraptor**  
 **2-** **Victreebel**  
 **3-** **Mewtwo**

 _"¡Oh, esta me la sé!"_ Pensó Kirishima mientras rodeaba la primera opción.

 _"Creo que_ _Mew_ _evolucionaba a_ _Mewtwo_ _, así que supongo que es esa."_ Creía Denki con ciertas dudas, pero decantándose por ello.

 **Pregunta N°2:**  
 _ **¿Cuál de las siguientes bayas tiene propiedades para curar quemaduras?**_

 **1- Baya** **Meloc**  
 **2- Baya** **Perasi**  
 **3- Baya** **Safre**

 _"La_ _Meloc_ _era para el envenenamiento, pero las otras dos no las recuerdo…"_ Dudaba Eijirou con cierta frustración.

 _"¡Baya_ _Meloc_ _!"_ Escogió Kaminari.

 **Pregunta N°3:**  
 ** _¿A qué_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _evoluciona_** ** _Eevee_** ** _si se ve expuesto a una piedra fuego?_**

 **1-** **Jolteon**  
 **2-** **Vaporeon**  
 **3-** **Flareon**

 _"¡Esta también me la sé!"_ Pensó Kirishima recuperando el entusiasmo.

 _"_ _Jolteon_ _es de tipo eléctrico, así que seguro que es_ _Vaporeon_ _."_ Confirmaba Denki mentalmente y seguro de sí mismo.

 **Pregunta N°4:**  
 _ **¿Cuál de estos movimientos es capaz de romper un Reflejo?**_

 **1- Demolición**  
 **2- Puño certero**  
 **3- Fuerza bruta**

 _"A saber."_ Pensaron Kaminari y Kirishima nada más leer aquella pregunta.

 **Pregunta N°5:**  
 ** _¿Cuál de los siguientes_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _es más rápido?_**

 **1-** **Caterpie**  
 **2-** **Electrode**  
 **3-** **Dugtrio**

 **Pregunta N°6:**  
 ** _¿Qué_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _evoluciona por intercambio?_**

 **1-** **Boldore**  
 **2-** **Phantump**  
 **3- Las dos anteriores son correctas.**

 **Preg** **unta N°7:**  
 ** _¿Cuál de los siguientes movimientos tiene más posibilidad de asestar un golpe crítico?_**

 **1-** **Lluevehojas**  
 **2- Bola voltio**  
 **3- Cuchillada**

 **Pregunta** **N°8:**  
 ** _¿Qué movimiento es mucho más efectivo contra un_** ** _Tyranitar_** ** _?_**

 **1- Pistola agua**  
 **2- Hoja afilada**  
 **3- Golpe roca**

 **Pregunta N°9:**  
 ** _¿Para qué sirve una Cinta_** ** _focus_** ** _?_**

 **1- A pesar de su bajo porcentaje de que funcione, hace que el** **Pokémon** **que lo lleva resista un ataque que normalmente le debilitaría.**  
 **2- Hace que el** **Pokémon** **que lo lleva resista un ataque que normalmente le debilitaría, pero solo funciona si el** **Pokémon** **tiene todos sus** **PS** **al máximo.**  
 **3- Aumenta el ataque y el ataque especial del** **Pokémon** **en un 20%.**

 **Pregunta N°10:**  
 ** _¿Cuál de estos_** ** _Pokémon_** _ **sería la mejor opción contra un**_ _ **Gyarados**_ _ **?**_

 **1-** **Kadabra**  
 **2-** **Emolga**  
 **3-** **Geodude**

 **[...]**

Bakugou no necesitó ni cinco minutos para terminar aquel examen.  
Segundos después de que Kirishima y Kaminari hubieran comenzado, él se levantó y entregó aquel papel.

—Aquí tienes tu merecido Holomisor —aplicó Nighteye después de haber comprobado rápidamente que todas las respuestas estaban correctas.

Katsuki se limitó a asentir y guardar aquel objeto mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos; Denki y Eijirou, por otro lado, observaron cómo aquel rubio amargado se alejaba con el preciado Holomisor que tanto querían.

—¡Nos esperarás, ¿no?! —reclamó Kaminari girándose y señalándole con cierta envidia.

Bakugou se detuvo durante unos pocos segundos para girar su rostro y dirigir una última mirada a sus queridos amigos.

—Y una mierda —finalizó prosiguiendo su camino.

—No se puede hablar en el examen —riñió Nighteye dirigiéndose hacia los dos jóvenes que parecían no tener ni la menor idea de la mayoría de respuestas.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, cierto joven de cabello verde se hallaba reservando un cuarto en el hotel del pueblo para, así, poder pasar la noche.

—¡Solo nos queda una habitación con cuatro camas, estás de suerte! —informaba cierta recepcionista mientras le ofrecía una llave a Izuku.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció el joven, encargándose de guardar dicho objeto y despedirse para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Una vez fuera del hotel, sacó su Holomisor y llamó a Iida, el cual no tardó en responder y lo hizo rápidamente; su voz parecía indignada.

 _—¡_ _Midoriya_ _-_ _kun_ _!_ —exclamaba un tanto dolido—. _¡¿Por qué has bloqueado tu_ _Holomisor_ _?!_

—¿Lo tengo bloqueado...? —dudó sin recordar haber hecho aquello.

 _—¡Intenté llamarte para mostrarles a_ _Kirishima_ _-_ _kun_ _y_ _Kaminari_ _-_ _kun_ _cómo funcionaba esto!_ —prosiguió el de gafas, pudiéndose ver su holograma y la manera en la que movía los brazos.

Pero Izuku se sumió en sus pensamientos al escuchar aquellos nombres, ignorando inconscientemente la voz de su amigo.

 _"¿Eso significa que…"_

 _—¡_ _Midoriya_ _-_ _kun_ _! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!_

 _"..._ _Kacchan_ _está aquí?"_

Izuku, aún sin responder a Tenya, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de localizar a cierto rubio, cosa que resultó al poder ver a lo lejos a un joven que se dirigía hacia la ruta que conectaba con la próxima ciudad.

 _"¡_ _Kacchan_ _!"_

—¡Lo siento, Iida-kun, tengo que hacer una cosa! —se disculpó con la finalidad de colgar la llamada rápidamente.

 _—¡En fin, de acuerdo!_ —aceptó Iida, resignado, al notar que ese día todo el mundo le ignoraba—. _¡Recuerda que por la tarde empieza el concurso_ _Pokémon_ _de este pueblo! ¡Nos vemos!_

Una vez finalizada la llamada, Izuku se dirigió velozmente hacia Katsuki para poder darle el alcance.

 **[...]**

—Se acabó el tiempo —informó Nighteye, acercándose para recoger los exámenes de Kirishima y Kaminari.

Rápidamente, verificó las respuestas en pocos minutos hasta dar el resultado final.

—Tú —comenzó refiriéndose a Eijirou—. Tienes un puntaje de 40/100.

—¡Agh! ¡Casi! —exclamó el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Y, tú… —prosiguió el señor mirando a Denki—. Un puntaje de 0/100. Ha sido un desastre. Ni siquiera tienes bien la pregunta de las bayas. ¿Y se supone que eras un alumno de U.A.? —regañó, haciendo que cada palabra hiciera sentir un poco mal a Kaminari—. Vergüenza te debería dar. Si fuera tu profesor, no te habría aprobado. ¿Alomejor hacías trampa? ¿Copiabas en los exámenes? En fin. Volved cuando estéis preparados a hacer otro examen y aprobarlo —finalizó ajustándose sus gafas y saliendo de aquella sala, dejando a dos jóvenes bastante cabizbajos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Kirishima decidió animar la situación.

—¡Kaminari, aprobemos el examen! —exclamó levantando un puño y posicionando la otra mano en el hombro del rubio—. ¡Aún tenemos mucho tiempo!

—Bien… ¡De acuerdo! —respondió animándose y haciendo como si aquellas palabras de Nighteye no le hubieran afectado en absoluto.

Y, así, ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala para comenzar a estudiar o, al menos, hacer el intento de ello en la biblioteca.

 **[...]**

—¡K-Kacchan!

Una voz imposible de no reconocer llamó la atención de Bakugou, el cual maldijo por lo bajo y se giró, pudiendo ver el rostro de la persona que le enfadaba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Deku? —inquirió con rabia.

—¿Ya te vas…? —comenzó el joven de cabello verde con nerviosismo—. ¿No esperarás a Kirishima-kun y Kaminari-kun?

—Qué te importa —se limitó a responder dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino—. Solo voy a entrenar —finalizó ya a cierta distancia.

—Bueno, entonces... nos vemos —se despidió Izuku con una leve sonrisa.

Katsuki, después de haberlo pensado un rato, se detuvo y giró, estableciendo contacto visual con Midoriya, el cual parecía un poco confuso.

—Deku —comenzó, cambiando de opinión, y regresando sobre sus pasos—. ¿Cuántos Pokémon has atrapado?

—Con Torchic incluido, un total de tres… —respondió sin saber qué era lo que Katsuki tenía en mente.

—Te reto a un combate —aplicó Bakugou rápidamente y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

 **[...]**

Eijirou y Denki habían estado tratando de estudiar durante varias horas, pero la cantidad de libros que había y la variedad de temas les preocupaba bastante.

—¡Puede preguntarnos cualquier cosa! —se quejaba Kaminari en voz baja mientras abría un libro de crianza Pokémon.

—Creo que es mejor pensar en las preguntas del examen —animó Kirishima—. ¡Probablemente ponga algunas parecidas!

—Y encima ya se está poniendo el sol… —prosiguió Denki apoyando su cara en una parte del libro mientras se podía observar a través de las ventanas el cielo—. Oh, aquí dice que los Pokémon del mismo grupo huevo pueden tener huevos —comentó al haberlo leído en una de las hojas y haber descubierto algo que nunca antes supo.

 _—¡Atención! ¡Les informamos que la biblioteca de Pueblo_ _Reira_ _cerrará en quince minutos!_ —se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer por un megáfono.

—¡Maldición! —lamentó Denki con ambas manos en la cabeza—. Va a ser imposible…

—¡Aún hay una oportunidad, vamos! —siguió Kirishima, aferrándose al Holomisor que les esperaba.

 **[...]**

—Veo que habéis vuelto —comentó Nighteye al visualizar a ambos jóvenes dispuestos a realizar el examen.

Esta vez no eran los únicos en aquella habitación; al parecer, múltiples entrenadores se hallaban concentrados resolviendo la prueba teórica.

—Aquí tenéis —siguió mientras les entregaba a cada uno el examen.

 **Pregunta N°1:**  
 _ **¿Cuál de estos**_ _ **Pokémon**_ _ **aprende el movimiento A bocajarro al evolucionar?**_

 **1-** **Staraptor**  
 **2-** **Victreebel**  
 **3-** **Mewtwo**

 **Pregunta N°2:**  
 ** _¿Cuál de las siguientes bayas tiene propiedades para curar quemaduras?_**

 **1- Baya** **Meloc**  
 **2- Baya** **Perasi**  
 **3- Baya** **Safre**

 **…**

—Espera —llamó Kaminari al estar leyendo cada una de las preguntas—. ¡Este es el mismo examen que hicimos! —reclamó señalando a Nighteye.

—¿Y qué creías? —inquirió el señor mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. ¿Que iba a estar haciendo diferentes exámenes para cada uno de los entrenadores que no aprueban a la primera? ¿Tú sabes cuántos niños vienen aquí a diario? Sigo preguntándome cómo es que eres de U.A..

 _"Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría estudiado…"_ Pensaba Kaminari arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hablado a tiempo con Kirishima.

 **[...]**

Había llegado el momento en el que Eijirou y Denki supieran su nota.

El resto de entrenadores habían aprobado con éxito a excepción de uno que, al parecer, también había sido de U.A., específicamente, de la clase B.

En aquel instante, Nighteye estaba corrigiendo ambos exámenes.

—Tú… —comenzó mirando a Kirishima—. Tienes una puntuación de 70/100, así que, aquí tienes tu merecido Holomisor —prosiguió entregando respectivo objeto al pelirrojo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —respondió con una sonrisa al haber conseguido el deseado objeto.

—Y, tú… —continuó el señor dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio, el cual parecía algo nervioso—. Tienes una puntuación de 60/100, así que debo entregártelo —finalizó obsequiándole con otro Holomisor.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Denki al escuchar su nota—. ¡¿He aprobado?! ¡Genial!

—¡Lo ves! ¡Lo conseguimos! —se unió Kirishima levantando un puño.

Y, así, ambos jóvenes pudieron conseguir su querido Holomisor, objeto con el que podrían comunicarse en cualquier momento con cualquiera de sus amigos.

 **[...]**

—¿Por qué parecías tan sorprendido? —inquirió Eijirou con alegría una vez que ya estaban fuera de la biblioteca.

—Es que incluso se me olvidaron las respuestas erróneas que marqué la anterior vez.

—Pero te fue muy bien —prosiguió el pelirrojo sin comprenderlo.

—Ah, eso es porque las marqué todas al azar.

 **[...]**

 **** ** _To_** ** _Be_** ** _Continued_** _ **…**_

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada** **Pokémon** **]**

 **(** **Cyndaquil** **)** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_  
 **(** **Starly** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido_  
 **(** **Totodile** **)** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_  
 **(** **Caterpie** **)** _Placaje, Disparo demora_  
 **(** **Chikorita** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_  
 **(** **Pichu** **)** _Impactrueno_ _, Encanto_


	10. ¡Deku VS Kacchan!

Estaba atardeciendo y, aunque faltaba poco tiempo para que comenzase el concurso Pokémon que se celebraba en Pueblo Reira, Midoriya había recibido una propuesta que no podía rechazar.

—¿U-Un combate…? —dudó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de la infancia.

—Estaré entrenando en la ruta —prosiguió Katsuki dando media vuelta—. Ven cuando estés preparado —finalizó alejándose.

—¡E-Espera! —detuvo dándole el alcance rápidamente—. ¡Estoy más que preparado!

 _"Un combate contra_ _Kacchan_ _…"_

 **[...]**

Kirishima y Kaminari, al no saber dónde estaba Katsuki, optaron por dirigirse al hotel para ver si podían reservar alguna habitación para pasar la noche.

 _—¡El concurso de Pueblo_ _Reira_ _está a diez minutos de comenzar!_ —se pudo escuchar la voz de la presentadora del concurso—. _¡Todos estáis invitados a contemplarlo en vivo y en directo!_

El rubio y el pelirrojo se giraron para poder observar la gran pantalla que se hallaba arriba del Auditorio, mostrando el escenario y el público que estaba dentro.

—Me hubiera gustado participar —comentó Denki después de soltar un suspiro.

—¿Y no quieres ir a verlo? —inquirió Eijirou para intentar animarlo.

—Ahora que lo dices… —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. ¡Tienes razón, sería genial! Y como hemos perdido a Bakugou, supongo que es una manera de pasar el rato —finalizó rumbo al auditorio.

 **[...]**

El repetitivo sonido del Holomisor de Izuku hizo que Katsuki perdiera la paciencia, deteniéndose en mitad del camino y girándose con más rabia de la normal.

—¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES?! —gritó mientras seguía sonando aquel objeto—. ¡Cuelga o responde de una maldita vez!

—¡P-Perdón, no tardaré! —se disculpó sacándolo y viendo el nombre de la persona que llamaba—. Es Iida-kun… —suspiró siendo consciente de que, lo más seguro era que, le regañaría por no estar entre el público del concurso Pokémon.

—Cuelga y luchemos de una vez —sentenció Katsuki dándose la vuelta y situándose a cierta distancia de Izuku.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó, ignorando a Tenya, posicionándose también y preparando sus pokéballs—. Entonces… ¿será un 3vs3?

—No necesito estar en igual de condiciones para derrotarte —se limitó a responder, lanzando una de sus pokéballs y dejando salir a su primer Pokémon.

 **[...]**

—¡Me ha cortado la llamada! —se quejó Iida en su respectivo asiento y bastante dolido.

—¡Seguro que le ha surgido algo! —comentó Ochako mientras abrazaba a su Bulbasaur—. Esos… ¿Esos no son Kaminari-kun y…? —agregó al notar que ciertos jóvenes parecían buscar buenos asientos entre el público del auditorio.

—¡Oh, sí que lo son! ¡Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, estamos aquí! —exclamó Tenya, levantando sus brazos y llamando frenéticamente a aquellos chicos—. ¡¿Habéis conseguido vuestro Holomisor?!

Eijirou y Denki se miraron con una sonrisa y levantaron una mano, mostrando aquel objeto para, segundos después, acercarse hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¡También habéis venido a ver el concurso! —aplicó Uraraka ilusionada—. Yo quería participar, pero llegué tarde —agregó recordando las palabras de la mujer de la recepción.

—¡Me pasó lo mismo! —respondió Kaminari con cierta frustración.

—¡Silencio, ya empieza! —mandó Iida a callar al observar cómo se apagaban las luces.

El cuestión de segundos, el inmenso escenario del auditorio se iluminó, dejando ver a la presentadora del concurso.

—¡Damas y caballeros, les doy la bienvenida al concurso Pokémon de Pueblo Reira! —exclamaba una mujer de cabello oscuro y buen cuerpo—. ¡Yo, Midnight, seré la presentadora en esta ocasión, así que, para comenzar, demos una cálida bienvenida a nuestros jueces! —prosiguió extendiendo su mano para mostrar la zona en la que se hallaban tres personas, las cuales fueron iluminadas—. ¡A nuestra izquierda tenemos a Uwabami, fácil de reconocer por encargarse de las inscripciones de este concurso y, además, experta en Pokémon ofidios!

—Como de costumbre, es un placer poder apreciar la verdadera belleza de estos concursos —aplicó Uwabami.

—¡A la derecha, tenemos a nuestra querida Recovery Girl, a la que agradecemos el cuidar a todos nuestros Pokémon! —prosiguió la presentadora.

—Es un gusto estar aquí —comentó la anciana.

—¡Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a un invitado especial! —continuó Midnight—. ¡No hay coordinador Pokémon que no sepa de él! ¡Apuesto, despreocupado e impredecible, ni más ni menos que Hawks, el actual mejor coordinador de toda la región! —presentó dejando ver al joven del centro, el cual soltó un leve bostezo mientras recibía aplausos por parte de todo el público.

 _—¡_ _Hawks_ _está ahí!_ —exclamó Kaminari levantándose de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa—. _¡Es tan genial!_ —agregó con los ojos cerrados y suma felicidad.

—¡Y, ahora, demos inicio a la categoría de nivel Junior! ¡Empezaremos con nuestros queridos novatos, es decir, todos los coordinadores que todavía no tienen ninguna cinta! —explicó Midnight.

 _—¿Categoría de nivel Junior?_ —inquirió Kirishima.

 _—¡Hay cinco niveles diferentes!_ —respondió Ochako—. _Como no es justo que se enfrenten coordinadores con mayor experiencia contra los que recién empezamos en esto, dependiendo de la cantidad de cintas que tengas puedes participar en el nivel Junior, nivel Normal, nivel Alto, nivel Avanzado y nivel Experto._

—¡Monoma Neito, Aoyama Yuuga, Yui Kodai, Kinoko Komori, Pony Tsunotori, Himiko Toga y Kashiko Sekigai competirán en tres pruebas diferentes, pero solo seis participantes llegarán a la segunda y solo cuatro a la última, la ronda de combates! —siguió explicando la presentadora—. Por lo tanto, y sin más dilación, ¡comenzamos con la primera prueba de estilo, en la que cada coordinador nos mostrará qué tan bien sabe vestir a su Pokémon! Pasarán en dos grupos de cuatro, en los que todo el público y los jueces votarán por su favorito con el pequeño dispositivo que se encuentra en cada uno de los asientos. De cada grupo, el que tenga menos votos será eliminado, así que solamente seis pasarán a la siguiente ronda.

Por la ilusión del momento, Kaminari no se percató de cierto detalle.  
Básicamente, su Chikorita había salido de su pokéball y, en ese mismo instante, estaba fuera del auditorio.

 **[...]**

—Terminemos esto rápido, Starly —sentenció Katsuki mirando a su pequeño estornino.

Midoriya, decidido pero algo nervioso por ser su primer combate contra su amigo de la infancia, optó por sacar al primer Pokémon que capturó en un río.

—¡Magikarp, te elijo a ti! —exclamó dejando salir a un pescado de color naranja oscuro que, al parecer, había comenzado a moverse frenéticamente y con desesperación en el suelo.

Bakugou se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a aquel inútil Pokémon.

—¡ _Salpicadura_! —ordenó Izuku con decisión.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Deku? —sentenció apretando los puños y frunciendo cada vez más el ceño—. ¡¿ES UNA PUTA BROMA?!

—¿Star, Starly? _(¿A este sí me lo puedo comer?)_ —inquirió el pequeño Pokémon girándose para ver a su dueño.

—¡STARLY, MÁTALO! ¡ _Ataque rápido_! —ordenó el rubio señalando al pescado que parecía estar agonizando por falta de agua.

Una veloz embestida por parte del Pokémon pájaro fue suficiente para terminar con aquel Magikarp, el cual fue debilitado en pocos segundos.

—¡M-Magikarp! —exclamó Izuku horrorizado, acercándose rápidamente hacia el pez, agachándose y sosteniéndolo en brazos—. Lo hiciste bien… —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa para, segundos después, regresarlo a su pokéball.

—¡VAMOS, DEKU! ¡¿Qué es lo próximo?! ¡¿Un puto Caterpie?! —sentenció Bakugou cada vez más harto.

Izuku se puso de pie y, dispuesto a hacer todo por derrotar a Katsuki, sacó a su segundo Pokémon.

—¡Ralts, confío en ti! —exclamó lanzando su pokéball y dejando ver al pequeño Pokémon psíquico.

—¡ _Ataque rápido_! —ordenó Bakugou sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡E-Espera! —detuvo Izuku rápidamente, haciendo que Starly parase en seco y bastante confuso.

—¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ MIERDA PASA?! —se quejó.

—Mi Ralts tiene ventaja de tipo y movimiento contra tu Starly que es volador… ¿N-No sería mejor que lo cambiaras por otro Pokémon? —dijo algo pensativo.

—¡JODER, DEKU! ¡Estás igual que el retrasado con la tabla de tipos! ¡Solo muere! —respondió sin paciencia alguna y llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¡Starly, _Ataque rápido_!

El veloz golpe de Starly dio de lleno en Ralts, haciéndole caer al suelo bastante herido.

—¡Ralts! ¡¿Estás bien?! —inquirió Izuku con preocupación al notar que su pequeño Pokémon intentaba levantarse.

—¡Acaba con él usando _Placaje_! —gritó Katsuki al ver una clara y fácil oportunidad.

—¡ _Confusión_! —sentenció Izuku al notar que Ralts había conseguido incorporarse.

Los ojos del Pokémon psíquico se iluminaron y fijaron a Starly, el cual se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca para recibir aquel ataque especial de lleno.

 _"Con esto,_ _Ralts_ _logrará detener el Placaje y le asestará un golpe muy eficaz… Creo."_ Pensaba Midoriya al analizar la situación.

—¡Detente, retrocede y utiliza _Gruñido_! —interrumpió Katsuki rápidamente.

Starly reaccionó con gran velocidad a las palabras de Bakugou, deteniéndose a una distancia media y dejando salir un estridente sonido que desconcertó a Ralts, el cual anuló el _Confusión_ mientras se intentaba tapar con sus extremidades por el insoportable ruido que disminuía su ataque físico.

—¡ _Ataque rápido_! —volvió a ordenar Katsuki.

Mientras Starly se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el Pokémon de Izuku, las alas del estornino comenzaron a verse envueltas por un color brillante y blanquecino, con las que, ya a pocos centímetros de Ralts, encestó un potente golpe con una de ellas debilitando al pequeño de tipo psíquico.

—¡Ralts! —exclamó Midoriya mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon—. Lo hiciste genial, vuelve… —aplicó sacando la respectiva pokéball y haciendo entrar en ella a su debilitado Ralts.

 _"Eso fue un Ataque ala…"_ Pensó Izuku al darse cuenta de que el Starly de su amigo de la infancia había aprendido un nuevo movimiento. _"Como siempre,_ _Kacchan_ _es mucho mejor que yo…"_

—¿Y bien? —interrumpió Bakugou con rabia al verle sumido en sus pensamientos—. ¿No vas a sacar al maldito pollo ese? —agregó recordando el _Ascuas_ que aquel Torchic le había lanzado en toda la cara cuando iniciaron su aventura.

Midoriya tragó saliva para, segundos después, desviar la mirada con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡¿A QUÉ MIERDA ESPERAS?!

—Es que… —dudaba al saber perfectamente lo que podría suceder si lo sacaba—. D-De acuerdo… —accedió sujetando la pokéball en la que se hallaba aquel pollo naranja—. ¡Torchic, adelante! —exclamó dejándolo salir.

Por un momento, toda la zona se quedó en silencio. Katsuki no daba ninguna orden a Starly; todo lo contrario.

Aquel rubio se había quedado mirando fijamente al Torchic de Izuku, el cual, al parecer, también estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
Un intercambio de furtivas miradas entre Bakugou y el pollo naranja, había comenzado. Parecía que querían matarse con solo observarse mutuamente.

—¿O-Ocurre algo…? —inquirió Midoriya con cierta preocupación.

—¡Starly star! _(¡Yo soy el Pokémon, no él!)_ —comentó el estornino con cierta indignación y moviendo una de sus alas.

—¡Torchic torchic chic! _(¡_ _Cállate_ _, pequeña mierda con plumas!)_ —sentenció el pollito mientras seguía mirando mal a Katsuki.

Starly, bastante enfadado por tal sentencia e hirientes palabras, no dudó en utilizar un _Ataque rápido_ contra aquel Torchic, el cual no tuvo problema alguno en saltar para esquivarlo fácilmente.  
Midoriya, por otro lado, al ver aquello dedujo que ya había comenzado el combate, así decidió dar la primera orden.

—¡Torchic, usa _Arañazo_!

Pero el pollo naranja ignoró por completo el mandato y optó por utilizar _Ataque arena_ al ver que Starly regresaba con _Ataque rápido_ , consiguiendo detener al estornino, el cual se halló con una visión cubierta por diversa arena del suelo, impidiéndole evadir el _Ascuas_ que Torchic comenzó a utilizar repetitivamente por propia cuenta.

Bakugou y Midoriya no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Aquel pollito de tipo fuego había humillado al estornino de Katsuki, el cual cayó al suelo completamente debilitado.

—¡¿HAH?! —gritó el rubio al percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de sus ojos—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CON TU PUTO POLLO?! —reclamó mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Torchic chic! _(¡¿Qué mierda con el tuyo?!)_ —se exaltó el Torchic aún mirando mal a Katsuki.

—¡Chiko! _(¡Ahí estás!)_

La repentina voz de cierto Pokémon llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, los cuales se giraron y pudieron ver cómo un Chikorita se acercaba rápidamente hacia Bakugou, saltando encima de él y aferrándose a su cintura.

—¿Pero qué…? —comentó con el ceño fruncido al verla.

Izuku se quedó en silencio mientras observaba cómo el rubio trataba de quitarse a aquella Chikorita de encima y cómo, por más que lo intentase, no podía.

Sintiendo durante un buen rato más una fija mirada en ella, Chikorita se giró y estableció contacto visual con Midoriya, joven que, si no había visto mal, parecía estar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Chiko? _(¿Envidia?)_ —aplicó el Pokémon tipo planta con una leve sonrisa.

Izuku, a pesar de que como era un humano cualquiera, no podía entender a los Pokémon, se sobresaltó ante aquel sonido y evadió la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Kacchan… ¿Ese es tu tercer Pokémon? —inquirió mientras sacaba su Pokédex y se percataba de que aquel Pokémon era hembra.

— _Chikorita_ _, Pokémon Hoja. La hoja de la cabeza desprende un dulce aroma. Es dócil y le encanta absorber rayos de sol_ —se pudo escuchar la voz robótica de la Pokédex.

—Y una mierda —respondió el rubio mientras seguía tratando de quitársela de encima—. Es del retrasado.

—¿N-No es mejor que vayamos con los demás? —prosiguió con la finalidad de conseguir que aquella Chikorita regresara con su dueño y se separase, de una vez, de Katsuki—. Podemos posponer el combate para otro día…

Bakugou era consciente de que, con ese Pokémon como garrapata en su cintura, le sería difícil concentrarse contra aquel odioso Torchic; quizás, así, Katsuki conseguiría humillar mucho más al Pokémon que le sacaba de sus casillas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó aún con el ceño fruncido—. ¡PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE DESTRUIRÉ! —amenazó señalando al pollo naranja de Izuku.

—¡Torchic chic! _(¡_ _Hazlo_ _si tienes huevos!)_ —replicó el pequeño de tipo fuego.

Y, así, con un combate interrumpido por el Chikorita de Kaminari, ambos amigos de la infancia optaron por reunirse con el resto.

Bakugou ya tendría muchos otros momentos para derrotar a Midoriya, así que, en aquel instante, lo importante era librarse de la garrapata que tenía en la cintura.

 **[...]**

 ** _To_** ** _Be_** _ **Continued**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(** **Torchic** **)** _Arañazo, Gruñido, Ascuas, Ataque arena_

 **(** **Magikarp** **)** _Salpicadura_

 **(** **Ralts** **)** _Confusión, Gruñido_

 **(** **Cyndaquil** **)** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 **(** **Starly** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala_

 **(** **Totodile** **)** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 **(** **Caterpie** **)** _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 **(** **Chikorita** **)** _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 **(** **Pichu** **)** _Impactrueno_ _, Encanto_


	11. Cálidos sentimientos (1ra Parte)

—Lo siento, pero no podemos dejaros entrar.

Las palabras de uno de los guardias de seguridad hizo que Bakugou perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! —reclamó aún con cierto Pokémon en su cintura.

Izuku y Katsuki, luego de haber visto interrumpido su combate por la presencia del Chikorita de Kaminari, optaron por aplazarlo e ir con los demás para, principalmente, deshacerse de aquel Pokémon.  
Pero, para desgracia de ambos, el concurso Pokémon había comenzado hace bastante rato y no les era permitido ingresar al escenario del auditorio.

—En este pueblo, no permitimos irrumpir entre el público una vez comienza el concurso. Lo sentimos. La próxima vez, venid antes.

Conforme más hablaba aquel hombre, más se enfadaba Bakugou, el cual, como de costumbre, había puesto una cara de pocos amigos.

—K-Kacchan, será mejor que les esperemos en otro sitio… —sugirió el de cabello verde tratando de calmar la situación—. ¡Ya sé! Podríamos, mientras tanto, ver cómo va el concurso por la pantalla que está fuera del auditorio...

—Y una mierda —rechazó, dando media vuelta y alejándose con el ceño fruncido—. Iré al hotel a reservar una habitación —finalizó, dejando a Izuku solo y un tanto confuso.

 _"Pero si ya no quedan habitaciones disponibles…"_

 **[...]**

—¡Y, ahora, con todos ustedes, la gran final de la categoría Junior! —exclamaba Midnight mientras se podía ver en pantalla a los dos finalistas—. ¡Por un lado, tenemos a Monoma Neito, joven que se lució en todas las pruebas y avanzó hasta la final con su Mimikyu! —prosiguió, pudiéndose contemplar cómo cierto rubio entraba elegantemente a escena con una sonrisa de superioridad—. ¡Por otro lado, tenemos a Toga Himiko, encantadora coordinadora que se abrió paso a la final con gran facilidad, siendo capaz de demostrar un alto nivel! —agregó, dejando ver a la joven mencionada colocarse en su posición junto a un Misdreavus—. ¡Cinco minutos en el cronómetro, y que comience el combate final!

 **[...]**

—¡¿NO QUEDAN HABITACIONES?! —gritaba Katsuki histérico al haber escuchado las palabras de la encargada del hotel.

—Lo siento, pero un joven con pecas y de cabello verde reservó la última —seguía informando tranquilamente—. Tuviste que haber venido antes.

 _"Puto_ _Deku_ _..."_

Sin poder hacer nada más ahí dentro, Bakugou salió de aquel lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y, aún, Chikorita encima de él.

—¡Kacchan!

Nuevamente, pudo escuchar ser llamado por su amigo de la infancia, al que tanto aborrecía.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres?

—B-Bueno, la verdad es que, me estuve preguntando si… —comenzó Izuku bastante nervioso, evadiendo la mirada del rubio y enfadándole cada vez más—. ¿Conseguiste el Holomisor…?

—No soy un retrasado —se limitó a responder, dando a entender que, obviamente, ya tenía aquel objeto.

—Entonces… —prosiguió Midoriya mientras sacaba el bloc de amigos de su mochila—. ¿P-Puedes… decirme tu código de amigo? —inquirió, sintiendo su rostro arder y evitando, ante todo, mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Si quieres, yo puedo darte el mío!

—Que te den, Deku —rechazó rotundamente.

 **[...]**

—¡Y… tiempo! —exclamó Midnight—. ¡Los cinco minutos han terminado, así que, el coordinador que ha mantenido más puntos y se alza con la victoria es… Toga Himiko!

—Vaya, ¡sí que ha sido intenso! —comentó Kaminari al ver el resultado y la diferencia de puntos.

—Siento un poco de pena por Monoma —agregó Kirishima—. Aunque era del B y siempre se reía de todos nosotros.

—Esa chica… ¡es muy fuerte! —exclamó Uraraka al haber contemplado cómo se lucía el Misdreavus de Toga al mismo tiempo que dañaba a su rival.

—Los movimientos y la destreza que ha demostrado ese Misdreavus me ha sorprendido —se unió Iida mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—¡Hacemos entrega de la cinta de Pueblo Reira a nuestra querida Toga Himiko! —siguió la presentadora—. ¡Felicidades por tu primera victoria! A partir de ahora, tendrás que participar en la segunda categoría. Y, hablando de categorías, ¡haremos un descanso de media hora para continuar con los de nivel Normal!

—¿Los cinco niveles concursan el mismo día? —preguntó Eijirou.

—Sí, con intervalos de media hora entre cada categoría para que la gente pueda salir o entrar y preparar todo mejor —respondió Ochako—. Así que aún queda mucho para que termine —finalizó mientras sacaba la pokéball de su Bulbasaur y le hacía regresar.

—¿Entonces nos vamos ya? —inquirió Denki—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también —comentó Eijirou.

—¡Chicos, nos estamos olvidando de Midoriya-kun y Bakugou-kun! —intervino Iida levantándose.

—Estarán por ahí —dijo el rubio restándole importancia—. Incluso, alomejor están juntos.

—Bien, entonces vamos a por ellos y… ¡a comer! —sentenció el pelirrojo apretando y levantando un puño con decisión.

 **[...]**

Sin saber qué hacer por el momento, Bakugou se hallaba dando de comer al Chikorita de Kaminari mientras esperaba en uno de los bancos que estaban frente al auditorio.  
Midoriya, manteniendo cierta distancia de su amigo de la infancia, también se había sentado en el mismo lugar, mirando de reojo, siempre que podía, a Katsuki.

—¡Oh, ahí estáis!

La voz de Iida hizo que ambos chicos dirigieran su mirada a la puerta del auditorio, pudiendo ver a todos sus compañeros de viaje juntos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Izuku, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. Veo que os habéis encontrado —agregó al notar a Kaminari y Kirishima.

—¡Bueno, el pueblo es bastante pequeño! —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Espera un momento… —comentó Denki mientras entrecerraba los ojos y analizaba la escena que tenía al frente, donde Katsuki se acercaba con un Chikorita en su hombro—. ¡¿Has atrapado a un Chikorita?! —exclamó señalándole.

—¿Tan retrasado eres? —inquirió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados—. Esta es tu Chikorita.

—¡Lo dudo! Mi Chikorita está conmigo —respondió sacando la respectiva pokéball y lanzándola.

Pero, al hacerlo, se pudo ver que estaba absolutamente vacía.  
Segundos después, Chikorita saltó desde el hombro de Katsuki hasta el suelo y se acercó a la pokéball, tocándola con su pequeña pata y entrando.

—Ah, sí que era ella —comentó al presenciar lo ocurrido.

—¡Kaminari-kun! ¡¿No sabes reconocer a tus propios Pokémon?! —regañó Iida.

—¡Pero si son todos iguales! —se excusó.

—¡En fin! ¡Deku-kun, ¿reservaste la habitación?! —cambió Ochako de tema.

—¡Ah, sí! Aunque solo quedaba una de cuatro camas —respondió el de cabello verde mientras sentía cómo Katsuki le miraba con rabia.

—Espera… ¿habéis reservado la última habitación del hotel…? —inquirió Kirishima con cierto nerviosismo.

—Ah… lo olvidamos —añadió Kaminari soltando un suspiro y cabizbajo—. ¡Yo quería dormir en el hotel!

—¿No tenéis habitación…? —preguntó Ochako sintiendo algo de pena por sus compañeros.

—¡Bueno, aún nos queda el Centro Pokémon! —trató Eijirou de animar.

 **[...]**

—Lo sentimos, pero estamos llenos —explicó una de las enfermeras que suplía a Recovery Girl—. Todas nuestras habitaciones están ocupadas.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Denki con frustración y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no compartís la habitación con nosotros? —sugirió Uraraka—. ¡Deku-kun dijo que habían cuatro camas!

—Pero somos seis… —agregó Eijirou.

—¡Tengo una idea, no os preocupéis! —prosiguió la de cabello castaño.

Kaminari y Kirishima, sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Uraraka, intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

 **[...]**

—¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —inquirió la recepcionista del hotel al ver a seis jóvenes frente al mostrador.

—¡Hola! Teníamos una habitación reservada… —respondió Izuku mientras sacaba la llave que le correspondía y la enseñaba.

—Oh, claro, veamos... Número 50, cuatro camas, quinta planta… adelante —confirmó la mujer con amabilidad, haciendo que los seis se dirigieran tranquilamente hacia el ascensor—. Esperad —detuvo al darse cuenta de cierto detalle y poniendo nerviosos a los chicos—. Sois seis. Dos de vosotros no podéis entrar.

 _—¿Cuál decías que era tu plan…?_ —murmuró Kaminari con nerviosismo.

Uraraka, tomando la iniciativa, se acercó al mostrador y se dispuso a utilizar la excusa que sus padres le enseñaron para sacar ventaja en situaciones así.

—Es que… mis cuatro amigos de ahí son pareja y van a compartir cama —informó señalando a Izuku, Katsuki, Denki y Eijirou.

—¿Qué estará diciendo de nosotros? —dudó Kaminari al ver cómo, a lo lejos, Ochako parecía suplicar mientras les señalaba.

—¿Podría hacer una excepción, por favor…? —siguió rogando, juntando ambas manos y poniendo ojitos—. Si los separa, se sentirán muy solos…

—¡No te preocupes, pequeña! ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, adelante, no hay ningún problema! —aceptó la recepcionista al instante.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —agradeció con una sonrisa, dando el alcance a sus compañeros—. ¡Ya está, solucionado!

—¡Genial! —exclamó el alegre rubio.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Kirishima con alegría mientras entraban al ascensor.

—¡Es un secreto!

 **[...]**

 ** _To_ **_**Be**_ _ **Continued** __**…**_

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 ** _(_ **_**Mimikyu** _**_)_ **_Mazazo, Impresionar, Arañazo, Copión_

 ** _(Misdreavus)_** _Impresionar, Rayo confuso,_ _Psicoonda_ _, Infortunio_

 _ **(** _**_Cyndaquil_ **_**)** __Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 ** _(_ **_**Starly** _**_)_ **_Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala_

 _ **(** __**Totodile** __**)** __Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 _ **(** __**Caterpie** _**_)_ **_Placaje, Disparo demora_

 _ **(** __**Chikorita** _**_)_ **_Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 ** _(Pichu)_** _Impactrueno_ _, Encanto_


	12. Cálidos sentimientos (2da Parte)

Gracias a Uraraka, por haber conseguido que a todos se les permitiera dormir en la misma habitación, en aquellos instantes, el grupo de Midoriya y el de Bakugou se hallaban en la quinta planta buscando la habitación 50 en la que se quedarían a pasar la noche.

—Creo que... es esta de aquí —informó Izuku mientras abría la puerta con las llaves.

Cuando todos entraron, les costó un poco asimilar la calidad de donde estaban.  
A Uraraka le costaba creer que, de verdad, iban a dormir en tal habitación.

Con gran espacio para cuatro camas individuales, había una televisión de 77 pulgadas en la pared, dos baños propios impecables, una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de cada cama y una gran terraza con mesas y sillas donde comer y con vistas al exterior de todo el pueblo. También, había un telefonillo cerca de la puerta con el que llamar a los encargados para pedir comida o cualquier cosa.

—¡Demasiado lujo! —exclamó Ochako temiendo si seguir avanzando por nunca antes haber visto algo así.

—¡Midoriya, ¿cuánto te ha costado reservar la habitación?! —inquirió Kaminari también bastante sorprendido.

—¡Kaminari-kun, ¿has olvidado lo de los egresados de U.A.?! —regañó Iida.

—¿Qué pasaba con nosotros? —dudó el rubio ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Los graduados de U.A. tenemos el beneficio de poder reservar en hoteles sin pagar nada, así que… —respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —aplicó el alegre joven, dirigiéndose al instante hacia el telefonillo—. Entonces… ¿Pedimos la cena?

Ninguno parecía estar en contra de aquella buenísima idea, así que, Kaminari, utilizó el telefonillo para que uno de los trabajadores vinieran con el menú de la comida, donde se podía ver diferentes y suculentos platos.

—¿Y de verdad todo es gratis? —preguntó Kirishima mientras visualizaba la imagen y el nombre de " _Bistec de ternera_ ".

—¡Por supuesto! —confirmó Iida mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. Además, también sirven comida de buena calidad para nuestros Pokémon.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, así que, qué mejor manera de aprovechar esa noche en el hotel que pidiendo una gran cantidad de comida.

Así, entre un buen rato de jóvenes conversando, excepto Katsuki que se mantenía en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, y mencionando distintos platos de comida, un par de trabajadores llegaron con la cena, colocando todo en la terraza donde podrían cenar tranquilamente.

Para algunos había sido un día bastante largo; para otros, había sido divertido.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Denki, dirigiéndose rápidamente a sentarse para disfrutar de la comida.

—¡Un momento! —detuvo Iida, haciendo que el rubio frunciera levemente el ceño.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Tenemos que sacar a nuestros Pokémon para que también cenen! —exigió mostrando una de sus pokéballs.

—Ah, lo había olvidado —accedió Denki, sacando un par de pokéballs de su bolsillo y dejando salir a Chikorita y Pichu—. ¡Bueno, ahora sí! ¡A cenar!

 **[...]**

Por la noche, todo el pueblo estaba en silencio.

Se podía ver la luna en el cielo y, en cierta terraza del hotel, había un grupo de seis jóvenes cenando tranquilamente al igual que sus Pokémon; Cyndaquil, Starly, Chikorita, Pichu, Totodile, Caterpie, Treecko, Rowlet, Bulbasaur, Drifloon y Ralts.

—Midoriya, ¿tú no tenías un Torchic? —inquiría Kaminari después de haber masticado y tragado un trozo de hamburguesa.

—Sí, pero… —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando lo problemático que era aquel Pokémon; sobre todo con su actitud frente a Bakugou—. Es un poco desobediente…

—¿Y has atrapado algún otro? —se unió Kirishima, terminando de dar el último mordisco a su jugoso bistec—. Yo de momento tengo solo a Totodile y a Caterpie.

—Un Magikarp… pero creo que necesita agua —respondió acordándose de cuando lo sacó contra Katsuki y cómo parecía estar agonizando en el suelo seco.

—Oye, Iida —llamó Kaminari, acabando rápido su hamburguesa y levantándose—. ¿Puedo coger un rato a tu Rowlet? —inquirió al ver cómo aquel búho ya había terminado de comer y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema —aceptó ajustándose sus gafas para, segundos después, continuar saboreando su estofado de res.

—¿Te vas a comer esas patatas fritas? —inquirió Ochako al ver lo que había dejado Denki en el plato; hacía un rato que ella se había acabado el mochi que pidió.

—¡Todas tuyas! —exclamó ya algo lejos y comenzando a acariciar al Rowlet dormido, el cual soltaba pequeños gemidos ante el tacto.

—Creo que... —comenzó Kirishima, sonriendo al observar a lo lejos el rostro de felicidad de Kaminari por estar acariciando a aquel búho—, toda esta aventura es más emocionante por estar juntos, ¿no?

—¡Sí! —respondió Ochako con ilusión—. ¡Cuando estás con amigos todo es más divertido!

—Ciertamente… —accedió Tenya llevándose el índice y el pulgar a la barbilla—. Aunque nos retrasamos mucho, la compañía hace una experiencia más entretenida —siguió con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Midoriya? —siguió el pelirrojo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el de cabello verde—. ¿Midoriya...? —dudó al notar que Izuku estaba mirando fijamente algo y parecía pensativo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué mierda? —comentó Katsuki al darse cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia había estado mirando cierta parte de él y apartando la mirada cada tanto tiempo.

—P-Perdón, es solo que… —respondió mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose levemente una mejilla—. Tu Cyndaquil no está con los demás Pokémon…

—Si es por eso, es porque el Cyndaquil de Bakugou es bastante tímido —recalcó Kirishima, mirando también hacia el hombro de Katsuki en el que se podía ver al pequeño Pokémon escondiéndose y, de vez en cuando, asomando su cabeza para recibir comida Pokémon por parte del rubio.

—Parece que lo mimas mucho… —comentó Ochako al ver cómo el Cyndaquil se había adaptado a permanecer en esa parte del cuerpo de Bakugou.

—¡¿HAH?! —se quejó al escuchar aquello, sobresaltando al Pokémon de fuego, el cual se escondió por completo detrás del cabello de su entrenador.

 _—¡Y se parece a Midoriya!_ —se pudo oír a lo lejos la voz de Kaminari, el cual, a pesar de no estar presente en la mesa, estuvo escuchando claramente todo.

—¡¿QUIERES MORIR?! —amenazó Katsuki rápidamente, girándose y mirando mal al joven que, ahora, tenía al Totodile de Eijirou entre sus brazos y a su Chikorita entre sus piernas.

Uraraka y Kirishima rieron ante la situación, Iida se ajustó sus gafas mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta y, Midoriya, sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó levemente al escuchar aquello.

 _"Ya me gustaría a mí poder ser ese Cyndaquil."_

—Oye, Bakugou, ¿tu Starly tiene algún problema? —prosiguió Denki, levantando una ceja más que otra, al ver cómo aquel estornino, después de comer y aún con hambre, se estaba acercando por detrás hacia Caterpie—. ¡Kirishima, se quieren comer a tu gusano! —exclamó al ver el inicio de tal acto.

—¡Caterpie, vuelve! —reaccionó el pelirrojo rápido, sacando la respectiva pokéball y lanzándosela al Pokémon bicho.

—¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama! —informó Iida al ver que todos ya habían terminado de cenar y que eran las diez de la noche.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se quejó Denki.

Pero nada podía hacer al ver que Bakugou había hecho volver a todos sus Pokémon y que los demás parecían acceder a ello.

—Es que mañana hay que madrugar… —aplicó Ochako con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Pero… —agregó, con algo de curiosidad, acercándose hacia Kaminari y notando cierta cosa—. Kaminari-kun, ¿ese Pichu es tuyo? —finalizó mirando al Pokémon eléctrico que estaba sentado sin hacer nada.

—Ah… sí —respondió mirándolo de reojo—. Pero creo que no le gusto —prosiguió soltando un leve suspiro—. ¡No se deja coger! Y siempre me mira mal y me ignora cuando lo saco… —agregó rindiéndose ante aquel ratoncito eléctrico.

—¡Chicos, ya es hora de dormir! —interrumpió Tenya, obligando a todos a volver dentro—. ¡Rápido!

Sin opción alguna y sin poder negarse, guardaron a sus Pokémon en sus respectivas pokéballs y regresaron a la habitación.

—Bien, entonces… —comenzó Uraraka acercándose hacia uno de los baños—. Este será el de las chicas —aplicó señalando el más grande.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Kaminari—. Pero si tú eres la única chica…

—¡Por eso! —exclamó para, a continuación, ir a por sus cosas y entrar en él.

—¡¿Tendremos que compartir todos baño?! —se quejó el alegre rubio—. ¡Bakugou ha comido algo picante! ¡No quiero! —sentenció señalando al susodicho.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?! —gritó el amargado al oír aquello.

Pero, lo que aquellos jóvenes desconocían, era que el verdadero inconveniente no sería compartir solo el baño.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 ** _(Cyndaquil)_** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 ** _(Starly)_** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala_

 ** _(Totodile)_** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 _ **(Caterpie)**_ _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 _ **(Chikorita)**_ _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 ** _(Pichu)_** _Impactrueno,_ _Encanto_


	13. Cálidos sentimientos (3ra parte)

Teniendo que compartir el mismo baño, Iida, Midoriya, Kaminari, Kirishima y Bakugou, después de bastante rato, por fin estaban terminando de prepararse para ir a dormir.

—¡Ya está libre! —exclamó el pelirrojo saliendo de la ducha con el cabello hacia abajo, el pijama ya puesto y una toalla en el cuello; cabe decir que, ver a Eijirou así, dejó a Denki un buen rato embobado.

—De acuerdo, ahí voy —respondió Tenya, levantándose de la cama en la que se había sentado para ir a lavarse los dientes—. Chicos, respetemos el color de nuestros cepillos. El azul es mío —informó después de entrar.

—¡El mío es el rojo! —agregó Eijirou.

—Oh, el mío el amarillo —añadió Denki ya echado en una de las camas.

—Naranja —se limitó Katsuki a decir.

—¿Eh...? —dudó Izuku con nerviosismo—. ¿El de Kacchan no era el verde…? —inquirió al percatarse del error cometido.

—El verde es tuyo, Midoriya —respondió el alegre rubio arqueando una ceja más que otra—. ¡No me digas que has utilizado el de Bakugou! —se burló dejando escapar una risa.

Ante tal información, Katsuki frunció el ceño y miró bastante mal a su amigo de la infancia, el cual parecía cada vez más nervioso.

—¡C-Claro que no! —negó el de cabello verde con ambas manos rápidamente.

—A todo esto, ¿Uraraka ya se durmió? —inquirió Kaminari al ver un bulto cubierto por sábanas en una de las camas.

—Terminó mucho antes que nosotros, supongo que era normal —respondió Kirishima con una leve sonrisa.

—¡¿Quién ha dejado una mancha de caca en el retrete?! —se pudo oír la voz de un histérico Iida.

—Seguro que fue Bakugou —aplicó Denki, llevándose por respuesta un cojín en toda la cara—. ¡Oye! —se quejó por el golpe, dirigiendo una mirada de reclamo al rubio que le observaba con ira.

—En fin… ¿dormimos? —cambió de tema Eijirou, sentándose en la cama que compartiría con Denki y secándose una última vez el cabello con la toalla.

Dicho aquello, y sin esperar a que Tenya saliera del baño, los jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir de una vez.

Como Uraraka ocupaba toda una cama individual ella sola, Kaminari y Kirishima ya tenían decidido que iban a dormir juntos; además, de cierta forma, estaban acostumbrados y no les molestaba en absoluto.

Todo lo contrario; disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Por otro lado, Bakugou se apropió de otra de las camas, negándose a compartirla y dejando a Izuku sin otra opción que tener que dormir con Tenya.

—Yo esperaré a que salga… —comentó levantándose para apagar las luces.

—¡Gracias, Midoriya! —exclamó el pelirrojo acomodándose para buscar una buena posición en la que descansar—. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Buenas noches! —respondió Kaminari ya acomodado.

—Buenas noches, chicos —agregó el de cabello verde.

 **[...]**

Después de una larga espera, Iida por fin había salido del baño; a saber por qué había tardado tanto.

—¿Ya se han ido a dormir…? —inquirió algo dolido al ver cómo todos, menos Izuku, estaban dormidos.

—Sí… —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias por esperarme, Midoriya-kun —agradeció mientras colocaba sus gafas en la mesita de noche cercana—. ¡Supongo que tenemos que compartir cama!

Al principio, todo fue bien.

Cada uno estaba de costado en un lado y se podía dormir perfectamente, pero, lamentablemente, el problema surgió cuando Iida se giró y ocupó casi toda la cama por sus anchos hombros, dejando a Izuku con nulo espacio y terminando por caerse al suelo.

 _"¿Y ahora qué hago…?"_ Pensó, levantándose y observando que su compañero de viaje estaba ocupando todo el espacio inconscientemente.

No podía seguir durmiendo con Iida, así que miró a su alrededor con un poco de esperanza en poder acoplarse a alguna cama.

Kirishima y Kaminari ocupaban absolutamente todo; Denki dormía boca abajo con la piernas abiertas al igual que Eijirou. Uraraka había formado un bulto inmenso de sábanas en las que estaba y que también cubrían casi toda la superficie, y, Bakugou…

Sorprendentemente, Bakugou estaba de costado en uno de los lados de la cama, dejando, por cosas del destino, el espacio perfecto para que una persona se acurrucase en su pecho… o simplemente a su lado.

Izuku tragó saliva.

Era consciente de que, cuando Katsuki se levantara, se enfadaría como de costumbre.  
Incluso, podría ser peor que eso.

 _"Quizás, si me despierto antes que él…"_

Midoriya no perdía nada por intentarlo.

 **[...]**

 _ **05:37**_

Una cálida presión de alguien aferrándose a su cuerpo, hizo que Katsuki fuera abriendo los ojos poco a poco, aún con sueño y sin recordar muy bien dónde estaba.

 _"El puto hotel este…"_ Pensó mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Pero, para su grata sorpresa, algo le dificultaba aquella acción; había una persona que estaba abrazándole por detrás.

 _"¿Qué mierda…?"_

Cuando se giró con fuerza para ver de quién se trataba, pudo contemplar que sus sospechas eran correctas; Izuku estaba durmiendo y había estado abrazándole por la cintura a saber desde hace cuánto tiempo.

Ganas de tirarle al suelo, gritarle y despertarle pidiéndole explicaciones no faltaban, pero Katsuki, al ver la hora que era, optó por simplemente librarse de Izuku con enfado y levantarse para prepararse e ir a entrenar.

 **[...]**

 _ **06:04**_

—¡Midoriya-kun, ya es de día! ¡¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo?! —exclamaba Iida encargándose de despertar a sus compañeros de viaje—. ¡Uraraka-kun, el desayuno está en camino!

—¿Has dicho desayuno...? —murmuraba Ochako con los ojos entrecerrados mientras asomaba la cabeza por las sábanas que le cubrían.

—¿Ya es de día…? —susurró Izuku haciendo el intento de abrir los ojos—. ¿Estoy en el suelo…?

Pero, en el instante en el que Midoriya recordó lo que hizo por la noche, terminó de despertarse por completo y levantarse por impulso.

—¿Y Kacchan…? —inquirió rápidamente y con cierto nerviosismo.

—Oh, ¡Bakugou-kun está en la terraza! —informó Tenya—. No sé a qué hora se habrá levantado, pero creo que irá a entrenar en un rato.

—Entiendo…

 _"Kacchan me va a matar…"_ Pensaba al imaginarse lo que ocurriría si veía a Katsuki.

—Y… ¿cómo es que has terminado durmiendo en el suelo? ¡¿Fue por mi culpa?! ¡¿Tan grande tengo los hombros?! —agregó el de gafas con algo de aflicción.

—¡T-Tranquilo, creo que me caí! —negó rápidamente para no hacer sentir culpable a su amigo.

—Oh, ya veo —accedió el joven de gafas recuperando el ánimo—. Bien, ¡entonces es hora de alistarnos! Debemos proseguir nuestra aventura. ¡El tiempo es oro, Midoriya-kun! —finalizó dispuesto a dirigirse al baño para lavarse los dientes y hacer sus necesidades.

Izuku solo asintió con una leve sonrisa; después, optó por mirar a su alrededor y se percató de que Kirishima y Kaminari seguían durmiendo plácidamente. Ambos estaban entrecruzados con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Además, el rubio dormía con la boca abierta.

 _"¿Debería ir a ver a Kacchan…?"_

Según lo dicho por Iida, aquel amargado estaba en la terraza haciendo a saber qué.

Izuku sabía que no le trataría demasiado bien, como era de costumbre, pero prefería arriesgarse a tener que marcharse sin despedirse ni hablar aunque sea un poco.

 _"Quiero mejorar nuestra relación."_

Decidido y tratando de ocultar sus nervios, se dirigió, aún en pijama, hacia la terraza, donde pudo apreciar a Katsuki por la espalda, ya vestido y de cuclillas mirando algo.

—B-Buenos días, Kacchan —saludó con una leve sonrisa, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Bakugou y le hizo levantarse y girarse rápidamente.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —sentenció el rubio bastante enfadado; al parecer, aquel tipo de cabello verde había interrumpido cierto momento.

En el sitio en el que Katsuki estaba de cuclillas observando, se hallaban Cyndaquil y Starly comiendo unas cuantas bayas que Bakugou había pedido.

—Es solo que… —comenzó mientras se acercaba disimuladamente—. Quería desearte suerte en tu entrenamiento —agregó mirándole a los ojos, cosa que hizo que Katsuki le volviera a poner mala cara—. ¡D-Digo, demos lo mejor de nosotros! —rectificó con nerviosismo y moviendo las manos tratando de explicarse—. ¿Nos veremos en la próxima ciudad…?

—Qué te importa —sentenció con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados para, segundos después, sacar las pokéballs de Cyndaquil y Starly y hacerles regresar—. _Acosador de mierda_ —finalizó casi para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Izuku lo escuchase, mientras pasaba por su lado para volver a la habitación.

Midoriya no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Simplemente sentía tanta vergüenza que, en ese momento, deseaba que cualquier Pokémon volador apareciera y se lo llevase como si fuera un simple Caterpie.

 **[...]**

 _ **10:03**_

Los repetidos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de una mujer, hicieron que Kirishima abriera los ojos y se incorporase antes de soltar un largo bostezo.

 _—¡El tiempo de su estancia en el hotel ha finalizado! ¡Les rogamos que abandonen la habitación!_ —se podía escuchar afuera.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que miró la hora y pudo darse cuenta de que Denki y él eran los únicos que quedaban en aquel cuarto.

—¡Kaminari, despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamaba mientras sacudía levemente el cuerpo del rubio.

—Solo un poco más… —hablaba entre sueños—. Sí, justo ahí…

Sin opción alguna, Kirishima optó por sacar a su Totodile y encargarle la misión de despertar a Kaminari mientras que él hablaba con la chica que estaba tras la puerta.

—¡Nos quedamos dormidos, perdón! —explicó, abriéndole y mientras se escuchaba un grito detrás por parte de Denki.

—Entiendo… —suspiró la mujer mientras miraba con extrañeza la escena que sucedía dentro entre un Totodile y un rubio—. Pero solo puedo darte quince minutos. De lo contrario…

—¡Está bien, gracias! —aceptó el pelirrojo algo nervioso y sin tener otra alternativa.

Con los minutos contados antes de que los echasen a la fuerza, la mujer se retiró y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se giró para alistarse.

—¡Tu Totodile es muy agresivo! —se quejó Denki mientras levantaba el brazo derecho, donde colgaba cierto Pokémon que se aferraba con sus dientes.

—Lo siento, Kaminari, pero solo tenemos quince minutos —explicó algo preocupado por el tiempo y mientras se acercaba para ayudarle a sacar a Totodile de ahí.

—¿Eso significa que no vamos a desayunar? —inquirió el rubio comenzando a sentir el verdadero terror.

Pero lo que a Eijirou más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos, era su cabello.  
Lo tenía hacia abajo y tardaba mucho más que quince minutos en usar laca para que quedase con el aspecto varonil que tanto le gustaba.

—Solo podemos cambiarnos, ir al baño e irnos… —suspiró algo frustrado.

No tenían otra opción, así que, para desgracia de ellos, tuvieron que aceptar las consecuencias de dormir tanto.

 **[...]**

 _"Mierda, sí que duermen los idiotas estos…"_ Pensaba Bakugou, el cual se encontraba en el inicio de la ruta hacia la siguiente ciudad.

 **[...]**

Por el camino, cada uno preparado y algo lejos ya de aquel hotel, cierto pelirrojo apretaba un puño y dejaba caer algunas lágrimas varoniles mientras pensaba en los productos masculinos para el cabello que no pudo utilizar y que le hubieran resultado gratis.

—Oye, Kirishima —comenzó el rubio al verle así—. En realidad el cabello hacia abajo te queda genial —animó sonriéndole y levantando un pulgar.

Pero antes de que Kirishima pudiera responder ante aquel cumplido, cierto grito llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

—¡SÍ QUE HABÉIS TARDADO, IDIOTAS! —exclamó Katsuki a cierta distancia mientras parecía soltar maldiciones por doquier.

Sabiendo perfectamente que aquel rubio amargado les había estado esperando, Denki y Eijirou intercambiaron sonrisas para, segundos después, dirigirse rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba Katsuki.

—¡Perdón, nos quedamos dormidos! —explicó el pelirrojo.

—Aunque es un bonito detalle por tu parte el habernos esperado —agregó Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando un dedo, recibiendo por respuesta la típica mirada asesina de Bakugou.

Y, así, aún con un largo camino por recorrer, aquellos tres jóvenes prosiguieron su aventura rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, donde se encontraba el primer líder de gimnasio Pokémon al que Katsuki y Kirishima tenían pensado desafiar.

 **[...]**

 **** ** _To_** ** _Be_** _ **Continued**_ ** _…_**


	14. Especial 1: Monoma Neito

Cuando finalizó el concurso Pokémon del nivel en el que Monoma participó, optó por continuar su aventura sin quedarse a pasar la noche en el hotel o en el centro Pokémon.

A pesar de que había entrenado mucho con Mimikyu y se había centrado en perfeccionar varias combinaciones de movimientos, el combate de la final contra aquella chica llamada Toga Himiko, le mostró que, quizás, su Pokémon no era el indicado.

—Lo hiciste bien —comentó mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la ruta que conduciría a la siguiente ciudad.

El pequeño Pokémon fantasma, ante aquellas palabras, se detuvo.

—¿No te gustan los concursos, verdad? —inquirió, girándose con una leve sonrisa y mirando a aquel Mimikyu—. Prefieres la oscuridad y son todo lo contrario.

Pero no escuchó ningún ruido por respuesta de parte del contrario; simplemente estaba ahí, mirándole.

—No voy a obligarte a nada —prosiguió soltando una leve risa egocéntrica y retomando su camino—. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

No llevaban juntos demasiado tiempo. De hecho, Monoma lo recibió un día antes de comenzar su aventura.  
Su padre lo había encontrado en un cementerio abandonado afuera de una ciudad. Como parecía que aquel Pokémon le observaba mucho, el señor optó por acercarse a él; era como si quisiera tener un entrenador o, tan solo, estar con alguien. Tener un amigo.

Cuando se lo mostró a su hijo, a este no le pareció interesar mucho.

Monoma prefería obtener a su primer Pokémon de parte del Profesor N.13 en el laboratorio; recibir su inicial por parte de un familiar como muchos solían hacer, no le agradaba. Además, ya tenía en mente qué Pokémon escoger entre todos los que eran posible.

Pero, sin buscarlo ni quererlo, el pequeño Pokémon fantasma se había aferrado a estar a su lado.  
Mimikyu solo quería estar con alguien y que ese alguien pudiera confiar en él. Tener un apoyo mutuo; forjar una amistad entre entrenador y Pokémon.

Odiaba estar solo, pero, por culpa de su fama y aspecto, la mayoría de Pokémon salvajes se alejaban de él. Tampoco habían muchos de su especie y, en el cementerio en el que habitaba, se encontraba siempre en soledad.

Aquel Mimikyu solo quería llevarse bien con la gente y el resto de Pokémon; y, Monoma, al notar que el pequeño se estaba encariñando con él, no pudo simplemente abandonarlo e iniciar su aventura sin llevárselo.

Quizás, Neito no tenía la mejor personalidad de todos. Solía reírse de los demás (sobre todo de los del A), mostrar algo de egocentrismo, ser sarcástico y, a veces, parecer que tenía algún problema psicólogico o algo.

Pero, en el fondo, era humano.  
Podía comprender, de cierta forma, que aquel Mimikyu se sentía solo, pero… No iba a obligarle a nada.

—Seguro que encuentras a otro entrenador —comentó aún con una sonrisa.

No pudo continuar alejándose al sentir una leve presión en su pierna; aquel Mimikyu se estaba aferrando a él.

—Sabes que solo me interesan los concursos, ¿no?

Insistir era inútil.

El pequeño Pokémon no tenía pensado dejarle; todo lo contrario. Había empezado a subirse por su pierna hasta llegar a su hombro.

—Qué testarudo eres —espetó soltando una leve risa.

—¡ _Eh, Monoma_!

Pensando en seguir su aventura solo con sus Pokémon como acompañantes, cierto grito hizo que se detuviera y girase, abriendo los ojos con cierta sorpresa al ver de quiénes se trataba.

—¡Por fin te alcanzamos! —se quejó cierta chica de cabello naranja algo agitada por correr.

—¡¿En qué pensabas al irte solo?! —agregó otro joven de cabello gris.

Kendou y Tetsutetsu, desde que Neito emprendió su viaje solo y sin avisar, habían tratado de darle el alcance y encontrarle.

Al enterarse de que había participado en el concurso del pueblo, decidieron ir a consultar si se hospedaba en el hotel o en el centro Pokémon, pero al notar que no había rastro de él, supusieron que había continuado hacia la siguiente ciudad aunque ya hubiera anochecido.

—¡¿Ohhh?! ¡¿Qué es lo que veo?! ¡¿Tantas ganas tenéis de venir conmigo?! —exclamó con una sonrisa y cierto narcisismo.

—Monoma… —suspiró Itsuka con las manos en la cintura.

—¡No podemos dejar a un amigo! —agregó Tetsutetsu algo enfadado.

—¿Qué ganas yendo tú solo? —prosiguió la joven con una leve sonrisa—. Sabes perfectamente que puedes contar con nosotros.

—¡Y, además, podemos apoyarnos entre todos! —continuó el otro chico.

Ante todas aquellas palabras que, por más que llegara a negarlo o nunca admitirlo, le hicieron sonreír levemente con cierta felicidad, Monoma no tuvo opción alguna.  
Habían personas que, por más que tuviera una personalidad desagradable, le querían y consideraban un amigo.

Aquel rubio no estaba solo como lo estuvo su Mimikyu; tenía gente con la que estar y en la que confiar.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be_** _ **Continued**_ ** _…_**


	15. Sé libre, Pichu

En un día soleado, ciertos jóvenes proseguían su aventura con el objetivo de llegar a la primera ciudad, en la que Bakugou y Kirishima enfrentarían al primer líder de gimnasio.

Katsuki, al amanecer, estuvo entrenando varias horas y, aunque nunca lo admitiera, sí que había estado esperando a sus amigos para continuar.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —comenzó Kaminari con alegría—. ¡Si así era el hotel de un pueblo, no quiero imaginarme cómo será el de la ciudad! —prosiguió entusiasmado.

—En la próxima ciudad no hay hotel, imbécil —aplicó Katsuki mientras avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿No hay ningún hotel…?

—Pero si llegamos a tiempo, podremos quedarnos en el Centro Pokémon —animó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Llevaban un buen rato atravesando el sendero de la ruta que estaba rodeado por diversos árboles y arbustos, los cuales llevaban al interior del bosque de los alrededores.

—Oye, Bakugou —llamó Denki al recordar cierta cosa—. ¿Contra qué Pokémon de esta ruta estuviste entrenando?

—Oh, cierto —se unió Eijirou—. ¡Deberíamos entrenar nosotros también!

Katsuki, con el ceño fruncido y soltando un pesado suspiro, se limitó a señalar el interior de una zona rodeada de vegetación a la que se aproximaban; ante la aclaración, Kaminari y Kirishima intercambiaron sonrisas y corrieron hacia aquella dirección.

—¡El último en encontrar un Pokémon salvaje preparará la comida! —informó Denki ya a lo lejos junto al pelirrojo y aprovechando que sabían que Bakugou cocinaba de maravilla y que aún seguían con hambre.

—¡¿HAH?! —reclamó el rubio amargado yendo tras de ellos después de haber escuchado aquello.

No les hizo falta atravesar demasiados árboles hasta que hallaron una pequeña zona llena de arbustos con bayas y diversos Pokémon que, tal y como recordó Denki, resultaban ser del mismo tipo.

Una cantidad descomunal de Pichu _s_ jugaban entre ellos yendo de un lado a otro, comiendo bayas, subiéndose a los árboles, persiguiéndose, durmiendo e incluso haciendo extraños bailes sujetados de las manos.

—¡Entonces era verdad! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que varios de aquellos Pokémon se detuvieran y girasen, mirando al rubio algo extrañados—. ¡En esta ruta habían muchos!

—¡Parece que se divierten mucho! —añadió Kirishima al ver lo que hacían—. Esos de ahí están durmiendo —prosiguió sin poder evitar sonreír; a unos metros, varios Pichu _s_ estaban acurrucados entre ellos y, en concreto, había uno que le recordaba a Kaminari ya que tenía la boca abierta y dormía boca arriba con una mano en la panza.

—Oh, y esos de ahí están haciendo bullying a ese otro —agregó Denki señalándolos y de manera inconsciente, dándose cuenta segundos después de lo que veía—. Espera, ¿qué…?

—¡¿Se están metiendo con él?! —exclamó el pelirrojo girándose y frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que le ocurría a aquel ratoncito.

Un pequeño Pichu se cubría con sus patitas delanteras y cerraba los ojos mientras que otros dos trataban de tirarle de las orejas a la fuerza y un tercero le tiraba de la cola.

—¡Eh! —se adelantó Kaminari, acercándose a aquel grupo y mirándoles algo enfadado con las manos en la cintura—. ¡Hacer un tres contra uno es injusto! —reclamó señalándoles.

—¡Eso! —se unió Kirishima—. ¡Meterse con alguien más débil no es varonil!

Ante las palabras de aquellos humanos, los tres Pichu se detuvieron y les miraron con extrañeza.

— _¿Pichu pi?_ (¿De qué mierda están hablando?) —inquirió uno mientras arqueaba una ceja más que otra.

— _Pichu…_ (A saber…) —respondió el segundo soltando un suspiro.

— _¡Pi pichu pichu!_ (¡Lo hacemos porque le gusta!) —respondió el tercero mirando mal a los jóvenes.

Kirishima y Kaminari, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían aquellos Pokémon, se miraron con ciertas dudas.

—¡En fin! ¡La cosa es que no debéis hacerle bullying! —terminó Denki.

Indignados de haber estado haciendo un favor y, en vez de que les hayan dado las gracias, haber sido regañados, el primer Pichu, enfadado, lanzó un potente _Golpe cabeza_ a Denki, concretamente en dirección hacia sus partes íntimas, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en los huevos y haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas para, segundos después, comenzar a retorcerse.

—¡ME DUELE! ¡Maldición! —se quejaba mientras giraba de un lado a otro en el suelo y con las manos en sus partes.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó Kirishima preocupado y acercándose, pero fallando en el intento ya que los dos Pichu _s_ restantes estaban lanzando un _Impactrueno_ , dándole al pelirrojo y haciéndole también caer al suelo.

— _¡Pichu pichu pi!_ (¡Venga, vámonos! Ya están muertos) —aplicó el primero de los Pichu poniendo un puchero y alejándose junto a los otros dos.

Segundos después, el pequeño ratoncito al que, supuestamente, habían estado haciendo bullying abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, localizando a dos humanos en el suelo; uno no se movía y otro se retorcía de dolor.

— _¡Pichu pi!_ (¡Me habéis arruinado la diversión!) —reclamó acercándose hacia Kaminari.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que aquel Pichu era masoquista y disfrutaba del dolor, por lo que solía pedir a los demás que le hicieran daño.

Denki, al sentir que el dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco, trató de incorporarse, pudiendo observar cómo un pequeño ratón eléctrico le miraba.

—Ah, eres tú —suspiró—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió con una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Para Kaminari, todos los Pokémon se veían exactamente iguales, pero habían excepciones. Y el hecho de que pudiera haber reconocido a aquel Pichu se debía a que tenía tres picos negros más en su oreja izquierda.

— _¡Pichu!_ (¡Decidido!) —exclamó el pequeño Pokémon, abalanzándose a los brazos de Denki—. _¡Pi pichu!_ (¡Me quedo contigo!) —finalizó por el simple hecho de que Kaminari era rubio, atractivo y tenía una especie de rayo negro en su cabello.

—Oh —murmuró al creer que le estaba agradeciendo el haber intervenido—. ¡De nada!

— _¡Pichu pichu pi!_ (¡Espero que me maltrates mucho!)

Segundos después, Kaminari se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, así que se giró y pudo ver a Eijirou aún en el suelo.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó levantándose con el Pichu dentro de su camiseta asomándose—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza; el dolor del momento hizo que no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido cerca de él.

—No es nada… —comentó incorporándose y aún sintiendo un leve dolor por todo su cuerpo—. Aunque esos Pichu fueron bastante agresivos —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Denki, pudiendo percatarse de cierto ratoncito que estaba junto a él—. ¡Oh, se ve que te ha cogido cariño!

—¡Sí! —exclamó con una sonrisa y mirando al pequeño Pokémon—. Aunque no me lo voy a quedar.

— _¡¿Pichu...?!_ (¡¿Por qué...?!) —aplicó el ratón eléctrico, saliendo de la camiseta del rubio y subiéndose a su hombro.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Kirishima algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, es que ya tengo al Pichu que intercambié por el Jigglypuff que atrapamos aquella vez… —respondió recordando la gran estafa de esa ocasión—. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no le caigo bien —agregó algo frustrado y sacando la pokéball respectiva.

—¡Podrías intentar fortalecer vuestra relación! —animó Eijirou levantando un puño cerrado.

Kaminari, observando detenidamente la pokéball en la que se hallaba aquel Pichu, se lo planteó durante unos segundos.

Quizás, sí que debía pasar más tiempo con ese Pokémon y tratar de forjar una amistad.

—¡Pichu, adelante! —exclamó lanzando la pokéball y haciendo salir al pequeño ratoncito.

— _Pichu pi..._ (Ahora qué mierda querrá…) —suspiró el Pokémon, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, cosa que hizo que, segundos después, cierta alegría volviera a él al reconocer a un par de amigos suyos jugando a lo lejos.

Kirishima y Kaminari se quedaron observando en silencio cómo el Pichu, al que Denki intercambió por Jigglypuff, se unía felizmente al resto de Pokémon eléctricos que habían en esa zona, ignorando por completo a su entrenador y eligiendo quedarse en aquel lugar.

—¿Lo ves? —aplicó Kaminari con las manos en la cintura—. Prefiere irse con otros.

—Quizás Jirou lo atrapó justo por aquí —comentó Kirishima pasando una mano por su nuca al ver la, un poco triste, situación.

Soltando un último suspiro, Denki se acercó hacia el Pichu que parecía divertirse con cualquier otro que no fuese su entrenador.

Su presencia hizo que el pequeño ratón se detuviera y le mirase mal; era como si quisiera perderle de vista cuanto antes.

—Supongo que estás mejor aquí —aplicó mientras colocaba en el suelo la pokéball de aquel Pokémon—. Sé libre, Pichu —finalizó dedicándole una última sonrisa y recibiendo únicamente por respuesta el ver cómo el ratón eléctrico se alejaba felizmente y cómo, al parecer, le había importado una mierda.

Frunció levemente el ceño algo enfadado al observar tal reacción, pero no podía hacer nada.

—En fin… —volvió a suspirar mientras se acercaba hacia Kirishima—. ¡Al menos te tendré a ti! —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hombro y llevándose la pequeña sorpresa de que no había nada; el Pichu al que había defendido se había ido—. ¿Eh…?

—¿Ocurre algo, Kaminari? —preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que el rubio estaba algo cabizbajo.

—¡Agh! ¡Supongo que no es mi día de suer…

Pero Denki no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo algo jalaba levemente su pantalón, haciendo que mirase hacia abajo y pudiera ver a aquel Pichu con su característica oreja con tres picos más.

— _¡Pichu!_ (¡Mira!) —exclamó el Pokémon alegremente y levantando lo que parecía ser una MT—. _¡Pichu pichu pi!_ (¡Se lo robé a un entrenador que pasaba por ahí!)

Kaminari solo pudo sonreír al ver que aquel Pichu no le había abandonado y lo recibió entre sus brazos con alegría.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —inquirió al notar que el pequeño ratoncito le seguía ofreciendo aquel objeto.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima había decidido sacar la Pokédex, ya que no recordaba que hubieran Pichu _s_ con tres picos en la oreja izquierda, y estaba dándose cuenta de algunas cosas que llamaban su atención.

—¡Es un Pichu hembra! —informó acercándose hacia Denki—. Y tiene algunos movimientos un poco raros… —agregó algo confuso, mostrándole la Pokédex para que los leyera también.

— _Contoneo, Refuerzo, Placaje eléctrico, Divide dolor…_ —leía el rubio comenzando a extrañarse también—. ¿No que todos los Pichu _s_ tienen _Impactrueno_?

—Se supone —respondió Kirishima—. ¿Los Pichu _s_ podían aprender _Divide dolor_?

—Ni idea, ¡pero es genial que tenga _Placaje eléctrico!_ —prosiguió restándole importancia a lo otro—. En fin… ¿Te vienes conmigo? —inquirió sujetando con ambas manos al Pokémon, que aún sostenía cierto objeto, y mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

— _¡Pichu pichu!_ (¡No tengo nada mejor que hacer!) —respondió con alegría.

—¿Pero qué mierda…?

De repente, cierta voz hizo que Kirishima y Kaminari se girasen en la dirección de la que procedía, visualizando a Katsuki con el ceño fruncido y bastante sorprendido; también tenía cierto Pokémon entre sus brazos, pero aquello no era lo que realmente importaba.

—¡Hey, Bakugou! —saludó el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Tú también has atrapado a otro Pokémon?! —agregó Kaminari entusiasmado al notar lo que cargaba el rubio amargado.

Ignorando por completo aquellos detalles que, para Bakugou, no tenían importancia, se limitó a fruncir aún más el ceño y acercarse hacia sus compañeros de viaje de manera amenazante.

—¡¿Cómo mierda es que tienes un Pichu picoreja?! —exclamó señalando al pequeño Pokémon.

—¿Un Pichu pico qué…? —dudó Denki sin entender absolutamente nada.

Con más dudas que respuestas, los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando detenidamente al Pichu que observaba todo con tranquilidad y una leve y, supuesta, inocente sonrisa.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 ** _(Cyndaquil)_** _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 ** _(Starly)_** _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala_

 ** _(Totodile)_** _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 ** _(Caterpie)_** _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 _ **(Chikorita)**_ _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 ** _(Pichu picoreja)_** _Divide dolor, Placaje eléctrico, Contoneo, Refuerzo_


	16. MT 64

_—¡¿Cómo mierda es que tienes un Pichu picoreja?! —exclamó señalando al pequeño Pokémon._

 _—¿Un Pichu pico qué…? —dudó Denki sin entender absolutamente nada._

 _Con más dudas que respuestas, los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando detenidamente al Pichu que observaba todo con tranquilidad y una leve y, supuesta, inocente sonrisa._

 **[...]**

Bakugou sabía que sus amigos eran unos idiotas, pero a veces le costaba comprender el grado de ignorancia que tenían respecto a ciertos aspectos del mundo Pokémon.

—¿Que no sabes que tu Pichu es jodidamente raro? —espetó Katsuki, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño; la suerte que tuvo Kaminari era impresionante.

—¿Eres raro? —dudó el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño Pokémon que seguía sosteniendo una MT.

—¡Pichu pichu pi! _(¡Rara no, pero masoquista quizás!)_ —respondió con alegría, volviendo a levantar el objeto que tenía y ofreciéndoselo a Denki.

—Ah, cierto. ¡Gracias! —aplicó Denki, cogiendo la MT y guardándosela en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima había estado observando atentamente al Pokémon que Katsuki tenía en brazos, pudiendo contemplar la expresión que tenía y lo mucho que se parecía al rubio.

—Oye, Bakugou —comenzó el pelirrojo, manteniéndose algo serio mientras seguía mirando al Pokémon—. ¿Soy yo, o se parece mucho a ti? —inquirió con alegría y sacando la Pokédex.

—Ahora que lo dices… —se unió Kaminari con una leve sonrisa—. Es verdad, ¡tiene el ceño fruncido todo el rato!

—¡¿HAH?! —reclamó Katsuki, haciendo una expresión exactamente igual a la que tenía el Pokémon al que sostenía.

— _Voltorb, Pokémon Bola_ —se pudo oír la voz robótica de la Pokédex—. _Parece una_ _Poké_ _Ball y es muy peligroso ya que puede lanzar descargas o explotar si se le toca._

—¿Explota...? —dudó Kaminari, dando un paso hacia atrás y acercándose hacia Kirishima.

—Aún no, retrasado —sentenció Katsuki—. Necesita aprender _Autodestrucción_ o _Explosión_.

—¿Y vas a hacer que se explote a sí mismo? —agregó Eijirou.

Los segundos de silencio que mantuvo Bakugou, dieron a entender claramente su verdadera intención.

Desde hace años, el rubio tenía pensado atrapar a un Voltorb para verlo explotar.

—¡En fin! —exclamó Denki, sacando una de las dos únicas pokéballs que le quedaban—. Pichu, al final… ¿Sí te vienes conmigo? —preguntó, acercando la pokéball al ratoncito eléctrico que cargaba con un brazo.

No hizo falta respuesta alguna; aquella Pichu picoreja, sin dudarlo, levantó una patita y presionó el centro de la pokéball, entrando y, en tres movimientos de dicho objeto, quedándose dentro definitivamente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ilusionado mientras observaba la respectiva pokéball—. ¡Y encima este Pichu sí me quiere!

—Entonces larguémonos —aplicó Katsuki, dando media vuelta para salir de aquella zona del bosque y seguir el camino directo a la siguiente ciudad.

—¿No teníamos que entrenar...? —dudó Denki tratando de recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que luchó con su Chikorita.

Básicamente, ninguna.

—¡Ya sé! Podrías probar la MT que te dio ese Pichu —agregó Kirishima con alegría y cierta curiosidad.

Al parecer, Katsuki pudo comprender que de ahí no se iban a mover.

—Mierda —suspiró cerrando los ojos y con el ceño fruncido—. Sacad vuestros Holomisores —ordenó, haciendo regresar a la pokéball a su Voltorb, sacando también su propio Holomisor y regresando sobre sus pasos hacia sus estúpidos amigos.

—¡Oh! ¿Nos vas a dar tu código de amigo? —respondió Denki con una sonrisa.

—¡Nuestra amistad se fortalece, Bakugou! —agregó el pelirrojo, quitándose su mochila y abriéndola para coger su Holomisor y su Bloc amigos.

—¡PERO NI SE OS OCURRA LLAMARME POR ALGUNA TONTERÍA! —advirtió, recordando que, cuando estudiaban en U.A., varias veces Kaminari y Kirishima acudían a su casa para la más mínima estupidez.

—Lo prometemos, lo prometemos —aceptó Denki con tranquilidad mientras iban registrando el código.

Una vez finalizado el proceso de registro, los tres jóvenes se tenían agregados en el Bloc amigos y, por lo tanto, podían llamarse por el Holomisor para cualquier cosa.

—Me largo a seguir entrenando —sentenció, esta vez negándose a volver a detenerse y perder tiempo.

—¿No quieres quedarte a ver cuál es la MT de Kaminari? —inquirió Kirishima mientras Denki utilizaba una de las muchas funciones de la Pokédex con el objeto.

—Seguro que es una mierda —finalizó, dándoles la espalda y prosiguiendo su camino.

— _MT #64_ —se escuchó la voz de la Pokédex, cosa que hizo que Katsuki se detuviera—. _Explosión. Movimiento de tipo normal que causa gran daño en zona, pero que debilita al Pokémon que lo utiliza._

—" _Seguro que es una mierda"_ —repitió Denki en un tono algo burlón y con una leve sonrisa al recordar lo que Katsuki dijo sobre su Voltorb.

—¡Hey, Bakugou! ¿No es interesante? —se unió Eijirou, soltando una risa al observar cómo el rubio amargado se había girado y les miraba bastante mal mientras se acercaba.

—¡¿CUÁNTO QUIERES?! —preguntó, mirando a Denki y ofreciendo todas las pokéballs, bayas y dinero que le quedaba.

—Veamos... —respondió Kaminari mientras se mantenía algo pensativo—. ¡Dame todo el dinero que te queda y dos pokéballs! —aplicó levantando un dedo.

—¿Solo eso? —bufó Katsuki; 100¥ y dos pokéballs no eran absolutamente nada.

Con solo ganar en el primer gimnasio recuperaría todo y mucho más.

—Y… —agregó Denki con su verdadera intención—. ¡Que seas tú el que siempre cocine a partir de ahora!

—¡¿HAH?!

—¡Eso suena bien! —apoyó el pelirrojo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas? —inquirió Kaminari mientras levantaba y sacudía la MT con lentitud.

De todas formas, ni Eijirou ni Denki serían capaces de hacer una comida decente, así que Katsuki ya imaginaba que algo como eso, tarde o temprano, ocurriría.

Suspiró aún algo enfadado y aceptó, acercándose al alegre rubio y arrebatándole la MT para utilizarla con su Voltorb, al cual sacó de su pokéball.

—Creo que hace poco leí que ahora las MT se pueden usar todas las veces que uno quiera... —aplicó Kirishima, cerrando los ojos y haciendo el intento de recordar lo que estuvo estudiando en la biblioteca cuando suspendieron el examen del Holomisor.

—¿Antes no se podían? —dudó Denki.

—Desaparecían al ser utilizadas una vez —intervino Katsuki al terminar, llamando la atención de Kaminari y lanzándole la MT—. Ahora sí que me largo a seguir entrenando —finalizó, llevándose a su Voltorb en brazos para probar el nuevo movimiento con alguna horda de Pokémon salvajes.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamó Eijirou levantando una mano.

—¡Llámanos si nos extrañas demasiado! —agregó Denki.

Después de recibir cierta mirada con ira por parte de Bakugou, los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, aún cerca de los Pichu que jugaban alegremente, con un objetivo por el momento.

—Bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos? —inquirió el pelirrojo alegremente, observando su alrededor y algo indeciso.

—Kirishima —llamó el rubio mientras sacaba una pokéball y se la mostraba a su amigo con una sonrisa—. ¡Te reto!

Ante aquel desafío y la mirada decidida de Denki, Eijirou solo pudo sonreír y aceptar sin dudarlo.

—¡No me contendré! —respondió con entusiasmo.

—¡No espero que lo hagas!

 **[...]**

* * *

 **** _ **To**_ ** _Be_** _ **Continued**_ ** _…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 _ **(Cyndaquil)**_ _Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas_

 _ **(Starly)**_ _Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala_

 _ **(Voltorb)**_ _Chirrido, Chispa, Bomba_ _sónica_ _, Explosión_

 _ **(Totodile)**_ _Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua_

 ** _(_** _ **Caterpie**_ _ **)**_ _Placaje, Disparo demora_

 _ **(**_ _ **Chikorita**_ _ **)**_ _Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada_

 _ **(Pichu picoreja)**_ _Divide dolor, Placaje eléctrico, Contoneo, Refuerzo_


	17. ¡Kirishima VS Kaminari!

**(Totodile) [Habilidad: Torrente] Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua**  
 **(Caterpie) [Habilidad: Polvo escudo] Placaje, Disparo demora**  
 **(Chikorita) [Habilidad: Espesura] Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada**  
 **(Pichu picoreja) [Habilidad: Electricidad estática] Divide dolor, Placaje eléctrico, Contoneo, Refuerzo**

* * *

 _—Kirishima —llamó el rubio mientras sacaba una pokéball y se la mostraba a su amigo con una sonrisa—. ¡Te reto!_

 _Ante aquel desafío y la mirada decidida de Denki, Eijirou solo pudo sonreír y aceptar sin dudarlo._

 _—¡No me contendré! —respondió con entusiasmo._

 _—¡No espero que lo hagas!_

 **[...]**

Desde que comenzaron su aventura, Kaminari todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar… o, mejor dicho, no le había dado importancia. Pero su momento había llegado, y Kirishima sería su contrincante.

Cada uno se posicionó a una distancia razonable, dando bastante espacio para el campo de combate, y se miraron durante unos segundos antes de comenzar.

—¡Será un combate individual y usaremos a nuestros dos Pokémon! —exclamó Denki mientras sacaba su primera pokéball.

—¡Bien! —asintió el pelirrojo, eligiendo también la pokéball del primer Pokémon que usaría—. ¡Caterpie, adelante! —exclamó, dejando salir al pequeño gusano.

—¡Chikorita, te elijo a ti! —siguió el rubio, lanzando la respectiva pokéball.

El pequeño Caterpie parecía decidido a derrotar al Pokémon de tipo planta que tenía delante. Se había erguido para no parecer tan diminuto y estaba listo para dar un buen combate.

O, al menos, esa era su intención.

—¡Eh, Kirishima! ¡Te doy el honor de hacer el primer movimiento! —exclamó el rubio seguro de sí mismo.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó con una sonrisa, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes—. ¡Caterpie, _Disparo demora_! —exclamó, haciendo que su Pokémon expulsara a gran velocidad la seda que dio de lleno en Chikorita, impidiendo que se moviera bien y reduciendo su velocidad.

Aquel pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que su Caterpie estaba en desventaja. No por el tipo, pero sí por su fuerza. Y, desde que luchó contra Bakugou, se percató de que su pequeño gusano necesitaría un gran entrenamiento.

Por lo tanto, se centraría en ralentizar todo lo posible al Chikorita de Kaminari para que su Totodile lo tuviera más fácil.

—Eso no la detendrá, Kirishima —aplicó Denki con entusiasmo—. ¡ _Placaje_!

Librándose de la seda que tenía pegada en las patas, el Pokémon planta del rubio se dispuso a arremeter contra Caterpie para encestarle un _Placaje_.

Pero, la velocidad a la que se movía Chikorita le permitía al gusano seguir atacando.

—¡ _Disparo demora_! —volvió a ordenar el pelirrojo.

Nuevamente, el Pokémon de Kaminari se detuvo al verse cubierto de aquella pegajosa seda e intentó quitársela de encima mientras sentía cómo cada vez su cuerpo reaccionaba más despacio.

—¡ _Disparo demora_! —aplicó Eijirou una vez más nada más notar que Chikorita se había librado de la seda.

—Así que esa es tu estrategia… —comentó Denki frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver cómo su Pokémon parecía ya una patata.

Sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, intentó recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle; lo que sea.

—¡Exacto! ¡Ahora, Caterpie! ¡ _Placaje_! —sentenció Kirishima con alegría y dándose cuenta de que había servido de algo.

El gusanito, frente a una Chikorita que parecía estar enfadándose por no poder tener un respiro apenas se deshacía de la seda, se dirigió hacia ella para embestirla con toda su fuerza, pero, en el proceso, comenzó a brillar y ciertos cambios empezaron a ocurrir en el cuerpo del gusano.

—Oh, ya me acuerdo —dijo Kaminari para sí, ignorando lo que tenía delante por estar haciendo memoria de algo que había leído cuando estuvo en la biblioteca—. ¡Chikorita, vuelve! —aplicó, sacando la respectiva pokéball y haciendo que su Pokémon regresara.

Aquel rubio recordó que durante los combates, a menos que hubieran reglas que lo prohibieran, estaban permitidos los cambios. Y, al cambiar un Pokémon, cualquier efecto en sus estadísticas sería anulado.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima se había quedado embobado al ver cómo su Caterpie estaba brillando y viéndose envuelto por algo; aquel gusanito estaba evolucionando.

 **[...]**

Bakugou, dispuesto a entrenar a su querido Voltorb e inaugurar el movimiento Explosión contra cualquier horda de bichos, buscó una buena zona en la ruta, localizando a tres Weedles que habían hecho un círculo alrededor de una baya Meloc y parecían bastante felices.

—¡ _EXPLOSIÓN_! —ordenó Katsuki, dejando salir a su Pokémon y contemplando con una sonrisa cómo se acercaba hacia aquellos bichos.

—¡ _Detente_!

La repentina voz de cierta persona saliendo de un arbusto, hizo que el Voltorb de Bakugou dudase en explotar y que Katsuki maldijera para sí al ver el momento interrumpido.

—¡No lo hagas, Bakugou-kun~!

Aoyama Yuuga se hallaba delante de los pequeños gusanos mientras sostenía un Skitty entre sus brazos y comenzaba a sudar; parecía nervioso y se mantenía mirando al otro rubio con cierto temor.

 _"Ah… El rarito de los brillos."_ Pensó Katsuki aún con el ceño fruncido al haberse encontrado con otro problema.

—Quítate de mi camino —sentenció, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tres Weedles que se estaban escondiendo detrás de las piernas de Aoyama.

—Son de Sero-kun, se los estoy cuidando —justificó, recordando que aquel chico de cabello negro le había prometido combatir contra él si se los cuidaba un rato.

Bakugou, al darse cuenta de que volvía a perder el tiempo y que sería mejor buscar otra zona, chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera~! —exclamó nuevamente Yuuga, acercándose hacia el rubio aún con su Skitty en brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres…? —dudó Katsuki, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Libremos un combate, Bakugou-ku…

—Paso —rechazó rápidamente Katsuki, interrumpiendo a Yuuga y dándole la espalda para irse de una vez.

Nadie quería luchar contra Aoyama.

Desde que comenzó su aventura con cierto Pokémon que le había regalado su madre, la única manera que tuvo de entrenar fue contra Pokémon salvajes; cualquier entrenador al que retaba, le rechazaba rotundamente.

 _"—Un Caterpie me daría más experiencia que tú."_

 _"—No, gracias."_

 _"—Tengo que darme prisa, lo siento."_

 _"—JAJAJAJA, no."_

—¡T-Tengo dinero~!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Katsuki se detuviera y girase con cierto interés.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¡1500¥! —aplicó haciendo una pose fabulosa.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Bakugou, así que volvió a dar media vuelta para largarse.

—¡E-Espera~! ¡3000¥! ¡Te daré 3000¥! —rogó Aoyama, lagrimeando pero manteniendo su sonrisa de V.

—Solo un combate —aceptó con el ceño fruncido y pensando en los objetos que se compraría cuando llegasen a la siguiente ciudad.

—¡Perfecto~!

Aquello hizo muy feliz a Yuuga; ese sería su primer combate contra un entrenador Pokémon.

Por fin, podría poner a prueba todo su entrenamiento contra Caterpies y Weedles salvajes.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, Kirishima y Kaminari intentaron continuar con aquel combate que había sido interrumpido, más o menos, por la evolución del Caterpie de Eijirou.

— _Metapod, Pokémon capullo_ —se pudo escuchar la voz robótica de la Pokédex del pelirrojo—. _Su frágil cuerpo está recubierto de una coraza dura como el acero. Permanece quieto en su desarrollo._

—Vaya, ¡tu gusano ha evolucionado! —exclamó el rubio alegrándose por su amigo—. Pero tu estrategia _Disparo demora_ no va a funcionar —agregó con una sonrisa decidida y sacando la pokéball en la que estaba su Pichu.

—¡Agh! ¡Error mío al no pensar en eso! —admitió el pelirrojo algo frustrado (aunque, si no fuera porque Kaminari lo leyó en la biblioteca, hubiera funcionado y no hubiese cambiado de Pokémon)—. ¡Vamos, Metapod! Demuestra lo fuerte que te has hecho.

—Pichu, es tu turno —continuó Denki, lanzando la pokéball y dejando salir al ratoncito masoquista.

—¡Pichu pi! ( _¡¿Ya es hora de que me maltraten?!_ ) —exclamó la de tipo eléctrico con alegría, mirando a ambos lados en busca de sufrimiento.

—Es tu primer combate, ¡confío en ti! —prosiguió Kaminari; estaba seguro que su Pokémon era bastante fuerte.

Pero lo que Denki no sabía era que a Pichu no le importaba la victoria, sino hacerse daño.

—Entonces… ¿proseguimos? —inquirió Kirishima entusiasmado.

—Claro, y te vuelvo a dejar el honor del primer movimiento.

—Bien... ¡ _Fortaleza_! —ordenó el pelirrojo, ya con una estrategia en mente para su Metapod.

 _"El Pichu de Kaminari solo tiene un ataque físico, y este hiere también a su Pokémon. Lo único que debo hacer es esperar a que se debilite por cuenta propia."_ Ideaba Eijirou.

—¡ _Placaje eléctrico_! —mandó Denki, tal y como había pensado su amigo.

Pichu, disfrutando del dolor que sufría al embestir a su oponente, siguió obedeciendo las órdenes de Kaminari, regocijándose de placer cada vez que se sentía más débil. Por otro lado, Kirishima continuaba con Fortaleza, haciendo cada vez más resistente a su Metapod.

Pero, conforme avanzaba la batalla, el daño que se hacía Pichu era menor debido a lo mucho que resistía aquel Pokémon bicho.

—Oye, Kirishima… Llevamos quince minutos así. Ya me he aburrido —comentaba Denki, soltando un leve bostezo—. Pichu, vuelve —prosiguió, optando por cambiar de Pokémon para acelerar el combate—. ¡Vamos, Chikorita!

—Supongo que tienes razón... —asintió el de ojos rojos—. ¡Entonces atacaré! ¡Metapod, _Placaje_!

— _Lanzallamas_.

De repente, una voz desconocida interrumpió el combate.

Unas llamas ardientes se dirigieron hacia el Pokémon de Kirishima, dándole de lleno y haciéndole caer al instante, debilitándolo por completo y dejándolo con un horrible aspecto.

—¡Metapod! —exclamó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a por su ya chamuscado Pokémon.

—¿Pero qué…? —dudó Denki, mirando en la dirección de la procedió aquel movimiento.

— _Fuego fatuo_ —se pudo volver a escuchar aquella voz.

Esta vez, Chikorita fue la que se vio envuelta en unas llamas azules que le provocaron graves quemaduras cada ciertos segundos.

—¡Chikorita! —exclamó el rubio, yendo a por su Pokémon y sin saber qué hacer al verla sufrir—. ¡Eh, tú! ¡No tiene gracia! —se quejó, girándose para ver al sujeto que se acercaba con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y estos se supone que son los futuros entrenadores que competirán en la Liga Pokémon? —aplicó cierto joven de cabello negro.

—Acabamos de comenzar nuestra aventura —respondió Kirishima bastante enfadado—. ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo en querer entrenar entre nosotros?

—¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué has chamuscado a nuestros Pokémon?! —reclamó Kaminari, decidiendo regresar a Chikorita a la pokéball para que no sufriera.

—Para llevármelos —confirmó con tranquilidad, sacando a otros de sus Pokémon—. Spiritomb, _Hipnosis_.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(Magmortar) [Habilidad: Cuerpo llama]** Lanzallamas, Día soleado, Rayo solar, Rayo

 **(Spiritomb) [Habilidad: Presión]** Hipnosis, Come sueños, Maquinación, Pulso Umbrío

 **(Cyndaquil) [Habilidad: Mar llamas]** Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas

 **(Starly) [Habilidad: Audaz]** Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala

 **(Voltorb) [Habilidad: Electricidad estática]** Chirrido, Chispa, Bomba sónica, Explosión

 **(Totodile) [Habilidad: Torrente]** Arañazo, Malicioso, Pistola agua

 **(Metapod) [Habilidad: Mudar]** Placaje, Disparo demora, Fortaleza

 **(Chikorita) [Habilidad: Espesura]** Placaje, Gruñido, Hoja afilada

 **(Pichu picoreja) [Habilidad: Electricidad estática]** Divide dolor, Placaje eléctrico, Contoneo, Refuerzo


	18. Superación

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo en querer entrenar entre nosotros? —respondió Kirishima bastante enfadado.

—¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué has chamuscado a nuestros Pokémon?! —reclamó Kaminari, decidiendo regresar a Chikorita a la pokéball para que no sufriera.

—Para llevármelos —confirmó con tranquilidad, sacando a otros de sus Pokémon—. Spiritomb, _Hipnosis_.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, Bakugou se disponía a iniciar su combate contra Aoyama.

Aunque su principal objetivo era conseguir esos 3000¥, también ganaría algo de experiencia, por más mínima que fuera, al vencer a los Pokémon que tuviera aquel chico.

—¡Adelante, Brillitos~! —exclamó Yuuga, lanzando su pokéball con estilo.

 _"¿Pero qué mierda de nombre es ese…?"_ Pensaba Katsuki al ver a un Mime Jr.

—En fin —suspiró el rubio amargado—. Terminemos rápido con esta mierda —agregó, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido y sacando a su Voltorb—. ¡ _EXPLOSIÓN_!

En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo del Pokémon eléctrico de Bakugou detonó por completo, ocasionando un gran daño a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y debilitando al instante a aquel Mime Jr.

—¡B-Brillitos! —exclamaba Aoyama con preocupación al ver cómo su pequeño Pokémon había caído y ya no se movía—. Descansa, ¡has estado espléndido! —agregó, animándole con una sonrisa en V y haciéndole volver a la pokéball.

—Nada mal —comentó Katsuki, mirando a su Voltorb también debilitado—. Vuelve.

—¡Eres bueno, Bakugou-kun~! —reconoció Yuuga, logrando enfadar un poco más al otro rubio—. ¡Pero aún queda mi mejor Pokémon! —añadió, levantando a su preciado gato de color rosa—. ¡Tú puedes, Princesita~!

 _"Joder. Deberían prohibir eso de poner motes a los Pokémon."_ Volvía a pensar Katsuki, observando mal al Skitty que acababa de salir.

—Termina esto rápido, Cyndaquil —aplicó, sacando a su Pokémon de tipo fuego—. ¡ _Ascuas_!

—Oh, no. ¡No te dejaré~! ¡Princesita, usa _Sorpresa_! —exclamó Aoyama.

Antes de que Cyndaquil pudiera hacer algo, el gatito rosa se acercó rápidamente hacia él, infligiendo un repentino golpe que le hizo retroceder y, por consiguiente, que no utilizase _Ascuas_.

—¡Y ahora _Canto_ ~! —continuó el alegre rubio.

La melodía de Skitty hizo que el pequeño de tipo fuego cayera completamente dormido, sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Mierda —suspiró Katsuki al ver el estado de su Pokémon.

Pero poco le importaba. Esperaría el tiempo necesario para seguir con Cyndaquil; no quería arriesgarse a sacar a Starly y que, por la habilidad _Gran Encanto_ de Skitty, este se enamorase y complicara la situación. Además, Cyndaquil necesitaba más experiencia en combate.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Bakugou al ver que Aoyama no daba ninguna orden más—. ¿A qué esperas?

El rubio alegre se mantenía con una sonrisa, sin hacer nada y contemplando al dormido Cyndaquil.

—¡¿Y BIEN?! —volvió a reclamar el rubio amargado—. ¡No me digas que no tiene ningún otro ataque!

—Claro que lo tiene —negó Yuuga, comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso—. ¡Vamos, Princesita, usa _Látigo_ y luego _Gruñido_ ~!

—Tu puta madre —maldijo Bakugou, dándose cuenta de que aquel combate iba para largo.

 **[...]**

Tras un buen rato, Katsuki consiguió derrotar al Skitty de Aoyama y, por lo tanto, la victoria.  
No obstante, no fue fácil. Todo lo contrario.

Cada vez que Cyndaquil despertaba e intentaba atacar, Skitty volvía a utilizar Canto.

Bakugou, dándose cuenta de que Yuuga quería alargar lo más que podía el combate, aprovechaba el momento del despertar de su Pokémon para que usara Pantalla de humo, haciendo que el gatito de Aoyama fallase con mayor frecuencia y cayendo finalmente por varios _Ascuas_ de Cyndaquil.

—Ahora los 3000¥ —reclamó Katsuki su recompensa, abriendo una mano y mirando mal al otro rubio.

Con el dinero suficiente para comprar más pociones y pokéballs, Bakugou decidió dedicarse un rato más a entrenar.

 _"Supongo que esos idiotas también estarán entrenando."_ Pensaba, ignorando a Aoyama, el cual le estaba pidiendo su código de amigo, y continuando su camino en busca de otros Pokémon.

 **[...]**

Estaba atardeciendo y, en mitad de cierta zona de la ruta, dos entrenadores se encontraban completamente dormidos en el césped. Mientras, se podía escuchar el sonido de un Holomisor repetidamente, el cual llevaba sonando más de media hora.

—¿Uhm…? —murmuraba Kirishima, abriendo lentamente los ojos y sin saber qué era lo que había pasado—. ¿Una llamada? —dudó, incorporándose, frotándose los ojos y buscando su Holomisor—. ¿Cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Bakugou…?

El pelirrojo, todavía sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, cogió dicha llamada.

—¡KIRISHIMA!

El holograma y el grito repentino de un Katsuki bastante enfadado, sobresaltó a Eijirou.

—¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁIS?! ¡LLEVO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA LLAMANDO!

—¿Dónde estamos…? —se preguntó, tratando de recordar qué estaba pasando.

Y no tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

El rostro de un joven de cabello negro vino a su mente, seguido de un Pokémon de tipo fuego que les atacó y otro de tipo fantasma, del que recordaba muy poco.

Preocupado, miró a su alrededor hasta hallar a Kaminari también durmiendo.

—Perdona Bakugou, te llamaremos en un rato —interrumpió el pelirrojo, finalizándola y guardando el Holomisor para acercarse a Denki—. ¡Kaminari, despierta! —exclamó, moviendo por los hombros al rubio dormido.

Los continuos gritos de Eijirou lograron que el joven abriera los ojos, también sin saber qué pasaba y por qué había estado durmiendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Kirishima? —inquirió, incorporándose y soltando un leve bostezo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?

—Estábamos echando un combate hasta que aquel tipo nos atacó —explicó, sintiéndose algo frustrado por ello.

—¿Uhm…? —dudaba el rubio, tratando de recordar lo sucedido y consiguiéndolo—. ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!

—Creo que ese Pokémon de tipo fantasma nos hizo dormir —continuó el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta segundos después de un detalle bastante importante—. Espera un momento —aplicó, abriendo los ojos y rebuscando en sus bolsillos desesperado.

—¿Kirishima? ¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió, un poco perdido al no acordarse de las últimas palabras del sujeto que les atacó.

Pero el rostro de Eijirou cuando sacó una única pokéball junto a una pequeña nota, comenzó a preocupar mucho más a Kaminari.

—" _Nos vemos en la Liga Pokémon, niñatos_ " —leyó, cabizbajo y apretando con fuerza la pokéball que le quedaba.

Denki, percatándose por fin de lo que les habían hecho, buscó en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar dos pokéballs. Pero, desgraciadamente, solo encontró una junto a otra nota.

 _—"Al menos os dejo uno. Dad las gracias_ " —leía el rubio, sintiéndose cada vez peor—. Bueno… Parece que nos han robado —trató de sonreír; pero la nula respuesta del contrario le hizo comprender que, esta vez, no era momento de bromear.

—¡JODER, YA ERA HORA!

La voz de Katsuki les hizo reaccionar y girarse en la dirección de la que procedía, pudiendo ver al rubio amargado lleno de sudor y, al parecer, muy enfadado.

Pero su expresión se suavizó al ver la tristeza en los ojos de sus amigos.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué vienen esas caras? —preguntó algo sorprendido; normalmente, siempre tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nos atacaron —respondió Kirishima con un tono roto, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y dejando salir al Pokémon que le quedaba.

Y, tal y como esperaba, el que le quedaba era Metapod, el cual seguía completamente debilitado por el _Lanzallamas_ de esa vez; Aquel tipo se había llevado a su Pokémon inicial.

Kaminari, siendo consciente también de qué Pokémon había perdido, hizo salir de la pokéball al restante.

—Pichu… —murmuró, mirándola con cierta tristeza y abriendo los brazos, invitándola a que correspondiera el abrazo.

—¿Pichu pi? _(¿Qué te pasa?)_ —dudaba la pequeña, sin entender la situación pero yendo hacia Denki.

Segundos después, sintió cómo su entrenador le abrazaba con mucha fuerza; demasiada. Tal, que incluso le estaba dificultando la respiración.

—Pichu pichu… _(Así, así, más fuerte...)_ —murmuraba el Pokémon ratoncito, disfrutando de esa sensación.

Mientras tanto, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Bakugou estaba empezando a enfadarse mucho más. Nadie le decía nada más.

Un simple " _Nos atacaron_ " no le aportaba suficiente información, y los dos estaban en su propio mundo; Kaminari se mantenía abrazando con fuerza a su Pichu, mientras que Kirishima se hallaba cabizbajo, observando la pokéball de Metapod.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA OS PASA?! —gritó, harto de todo y, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, preocupado—. ¿Qué es eso de que os atacaron? Si no habláis de una puta vez, me largo —sentenció, acercándose más y haciéndoles reaccionar.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza, hasta que Denki decidió ser el primero en hablar.

—Un tipo raro nos interrumpió cuando estábamos entrenando —explicó, separándose de su Pichu, la cual parecía no querer—. Atacó a nuestros Pokémon con uno de tipo fuego.

—Y después utilizó a uno de tipo de fantasma —continuó el pelirrojo, frustrado al no poder hacer absolutamente nada con la impotencia que sentía—. Nos hizo dormir con _Hipnosis_ y, al despertar, nos dimos cuenta de que nos había robado a nuestros iniciales.

—Ah… Ya veo —respondió Katsuki, dando media vuelta y dispuesto a largarse de aquel sitio.

—Espera, ¿dónde…? —inquirió Denki, al ver cómo se alejaba.

—Joder, pues a la próxima ciudad —interrumpió con rabia, deteniéndose y girándose para mirarles mal—. ¿Qué? ¿Vais a quedaros ahí como subnormales? ¿Se llevan a vuestros Pokémon y esto es lo primero que hacéis?

Las palabras Katsuki les hicieron entrar en razón. No podían rendirse tan fácilmente a un pequeño obstáculo; acababan de empezar su aventura, estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil.

Y, quizás, ya era hora de intentar tomárselo un poco más en serio.

—Bakugou tiene razón —aceptó Kirishima, recuperando la sonrisa y no dejándose hundir por la pérdida de Totodile—. Kaminari, no dejemos que esto nos afecte —agregó, mirando a su amigo, el cual también había recuperado la sonrisa.

—Además… —volvió a intervenir el rubio amargado—. En cada ciudad hay una comisaría. Estas mierdas se pueden denunciar y, con suerte, los recuperaréis.

Esa información era lo único que necesitaban saber para no darlo todo por perdido.

 **[...]**

 ** _◓To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 **[Movimientos actuales de cada Pokémon]**

 **(Cyndaquil) [Habilidad: Mar llamas]** Placaje, Malicioso, Pantalla de humo, Ascuas  
 **(Starly) [Habilidad: Audaz]** Placaje, Gruñido, Ataque rápido, Ataque ala  
 **(Voltorb) [Habilidad: Electricidad estática]** Chirrido, Chispa, Bomba sónica, Explosión

 **(Skitty) [Habilidad: Gran encanto]** Sorpresa, Látigo, Canto, Gruñido  
 **(Mime Jr) [Habilidad: Insonorizar]** Cosquillas, Otra vez, Barrera, Meditación


End file.
